They Call it NOX: NOSXR Romance Shorts
by badboylover24
Summary: I decided to try make some short stories involving a romance between our favorite Star Command robot and Energy Vampire since I've started after some time. I don't own the characters or shows; they belong to Disney. Short story ideas welcome in reviews. If you don't like yaoi (male/male romance), then you don't have to read it.
1. Tag

**Tag**

XR kept on flying for his life, feeling his engine going the speed of a cheetah. NOS-4-A2 was chasing him through Tradeworld again. He knows he has to get away. He can't let that Energy Vampire catch him. He glanced up and spotted a bright neon sign large enough for him to hide behind.

"Perfect!" He then flew up to the sign and hid behind one of the letters. Despite believing that NOS-4-A2 won't find him now, XR held still XR held still just to be on the safe side. He then waited for about five minutes or so…and nothing happened. XR then smirked to himself.

"Looks like I gave him the slip," he chuckled to himself, stepping away from the neon letter with a chuckle.

"Guess again." Hearing the voice behind him, XR turned around…and NOS-4-A2 tackled him to the floor that's the roof of the building. The little robot looked up at him with surprise as NOS-4-A2 looked down at him with a smirk and said one word.

"Tag."

"How…How did you find me?" XR demanded weakly.

"Oh, I just spotted you just in time to see you hide behind the sign," he answered with a purr. "I simply had to wait above the letter for you to let your guard down before striking." XR then crossed his arms over his chest and glared up at him with a pouting frown.

"I think I speak for myself when I say that's so unfair." NOS-4-A2 chuckled lightly as he pressed the button to retract his helmet. Once it's gone, he gently wrapped his hand under the back of XR's head, cradling it in his large palm.

"Aw," he cooed, "you're so _cute_ when you pout." He then pressed his lips into XR's and kissed him. The little robot only laughed through the kiss as he kissed him back, snaking his arms around the taller robot's neck. One may think it's wrong for two enemy robots—let alone two _male_ enemy robots—to be in love. But XR and NOS-4-A2 don't care. They are in love, and that's all that matters to them.

"XR! XR, where are you?!" The two robots broke the kiss suddenly when they heard Booster's voice, and NOS-4-A2 sighed with annoyance.

"I know he's your best friend and all," he said to XR, "but he makes the worst timing."

"Hey, he's just looking out for me," XR assured him calmly. "That's what best friends do, right?" The Energy Vampire then smiled down at him.

"I guess I can't argue with that," he sighed with a shrug.

"Don't worry," the little robot assured him, placing his hand on his silvery-blue cheek. "We'll have more alone time later. I'll call you when I get the chance."

"Usual rendez-vous point?" he asked, taking a gentle hold of his purple hand with a smile.

"Usual rendez-vous point." NOS-4-A2 then kissed him on the top edge of his golden head as he let him up.

"Call me soon, my Little One." With a smiling nod, XR activated his wings and flew off. The Energy Vampire then watched after him from behind the neon sign as XR flew up to Booster.

"XR, you okay?" he asked. "I was worried NOS-4-A2 got ya."

"I'm okay, Booster," XR answered. "I just threw him off my tail by hiding behind a neon sign." NOS-4-A2 laughed softly in reply. His Little One always knows of a good cover story to keep their relationship a secret.


	2. First

This is an extended scene I created for the NOS/XR shipping and for the BLOSC episode _NOS-4-A2_ , both which I don't own. When you read it, I'm sure you'll guess which scene it is. Enjoy.

 **First**

NOS-4-A2 crossed his arms over his chest with a sigh as he lied in his coffin. This mission is so _boring_. He has to stay inside until he's in Star Command, and he can't let himself be known to Buzz Lightyear. He gave him and that Tangean called Mira a demo of his powers but only from _inside_ the box. It was the only to convince them to salvage him before that dingbat Warp Darkmatter blew up the freighter.

Now he's just sitting away in a room in Lightyear's star cruiser. He can tell because of the structural built of his coffin, which works like a two-way mirror. While those Rangers believe the box to be as opaque as metal, he can see his surroundings from inside of it as if the coffin's made of see-through glass.

 _This is boring_ , NOS-4-A2 thought to himself with a groan. _Lying here doing nothing. The least Zurg could've done was pack a book or two for me. Perhaps Bram Stoker's_ Dracula _or—_

NOS-4-A2 stopped his train of thought when he heard the chute open. Turning to the side, he saw a small figure jump out of it. Judging by his monocle's scanner, he's a robot just like him…a small, _beautiful_ robot.

The Energy Vampire never saw a robot like this little one here. He's short with a cylinder body as white as ice from a comet, bearing the emblem of Star Command on his front like a cyan eagle. And his head is a tall cylinder as golden as the Energy Vampire's monocle ring.

But his eyes are what really caught NOS-4-A2's attention. He's guessing CP-22 series. They are cone-shaped optics, violet like irises with lenses as golden as his head. But they shine with a sort of beauty NOS-4-A2 loves: a sense of humor and wit with a hint of charm…and so much more.

Just who is this robotic beauty?

"Ranger log," the little robot said into a mike he brought out. "Operation: Check on the Mystery Cargo."

Ah, so this is XR. He recognized the voice as the one from earlier after the freighter blew up and Lightyear addressed as XR. He just didn't see him earlier because Lightyear, Mira, and that large Jo-Adian that carried his box out in time (NOS-4-A2's grateful to him for that) obscured his view of XR.

NOS-4-A2 then watched as XR circled the coffin, continuing his log.

"Mystery cargo status: still here, still mysterious, still…well, that about does it."

 _Oh, he thinks so, does he?_ NOS-4-A2 thought as the little robot turned to leave. _Well, not until I have some fun with him._ He then pressed a button to unlock the coffin's lid and pushed up with one hand, releasing a red light inside as the lid opened. Once the lid's up, he rose up and stood up straight from his coffin, his arms spread out and his mouth grinning menacingly at XR, who backed away with fear written all over his face at the sight of the Energy Vampire.

 _Oh, he looks so_ cute _when he's scared,_ NOS-4-A2 thought, floating closer to XR who backed into the wall shaking. Seeing him come closer, the little robot dashed for the chute, which NOS-4-A2 mentally shut down earlier. Realizing that it's not opening, XR tried to pry it open with his hands. Then he jumped up and down on it, crying out when he saw NOS-4-A2 getting closer. He then tried the override code, but the Energy Vampire had shut down the control panel earlier too. Panicking, smaller bot made a dash for the door, not knowing that the taller bot shut it down too.

"Door, door, door, door, door…" Banging on the door, he found it not working either.

Resist me not, Little One," NOS-4-A2 purred, making XR turned to him. "For you are mine." Seeing the intimidating robot now before him, XR held up his hands defensively with a scared yelp. Taking advantage of this, NOS-4-A2 placed his hands under his silver arms and lifted him up to his eye level against the door, mentally disabling his weapons should he use them against him.

"You are so cute…" he purred with a smirk. XR only placed his hands on his chest to push him back from him.

"L-Let me go! Please!" NOS-4-A2's smirk softened before he wrapped one arm around the scared robot's back and pressed the button on him to retract his helmet.

"Shhhh…" he whispered softly, placing his free hand on XR's cheek to have him look into his eyes glowing vermillion. "Look into my eyes, Little One…don't be scared…" XR's eyes then started to glow red also as he felt himself going limp.

"What…what are you…doing?" he asked weakly as the Energy Vampire leaned towards his face.

"Even when your eyes glow red," he simply answered softly, "you still have beautiful eyes." He then pressed his lips into XR's and kissed him. He felt his violet hands clench onto his cape with surprise, but the grip softened as the little robot kissed him back. NOS-4-A2 delightfully purred in his throat; his hypnotic ability has quite the seductive effect on his Little One. He then broke the kiss before kissing his cheek down to under his chin. In reply, XR shuddered with a weak gasp, making the Energy Vampire want to chuckle.

When he lowered his lips down to XR's power source just at the top of his cylinder body, NOS-4-A2 felt the idea click in his CPU. If he gains control of XR, the little robot can aid him in his mission to take control of Star Command. And once Lightyear's out of the way for good, he'll rule the station with the Little One at his side. Best of all, the Little One will stay _forever_ at his side. So with a smirk, NOS-4-A2 brought out his fangs and bit into XR's power source.

XR cried out when he felt the Energy Vampire's fangs pierce into him. As the biter began to suck out some of his energy, the bitee squirmed with a whimper. It hurts a little, but at the same time, it mostly feels good. Pleasure washed over him like a warm ray of sunlight. It felt warm enough to make him wrap his arms around NOS-4-A2's neck and back, goading him to keep it up. NOS-4-A2 was tempted to do so, but he knows that XR still needs his energy for later. So he stopped and let go of him, earning a disappointed whine from XR. The Energy Vampire only smiled down at him in comfort.

"Don't worry, Little One," he purred assuringly. "We'll have more of this later. But for now, rest." He then kissed XR on the forehead, and the little robot powered down into sleep mode. NOS-4-A2 smiled down at how cute he is before putting his helmet back on him and gently settling him on the floor. Knowing that one of XR's teammates will be coming down any minute to find out why he hadn't returned from checking on the mystery cargo, he quickly floated back into his coffin and closed the lid. Once safe inside again, he turned on his side so that he can watch his Little One. His first prey…his first minion…his first love.


	3. Pillow

**Pillow**

In the Gothic-interior-designed living room of his apartment, NOS-4-A2 reclined across his black sectional couch like a bed, his back propped up against the armrest. The evening news is on the large plasma TV across the red carpet/glass coffee table from him, but he's more focused on another subject.

The Energy Vampire looked down at the little robot with him. XR had fallen asleep on his lover's lap, cuddling into his red chest as his silvery blue arms are wrapped around his white cylinder body. The only thing between the arms and the waist is NOS-4-A2's cape, which the Energy Vampire took off and draped over XR like a blanket.

NOS-4-A2 smiled down at the little robot in his embrace. So cute, so darling, so…kissable. Taking advantage of XR not wearing his helmet at the moment, NOS-4-A2 leaned down and kissed him on his golden head. In response, XR cuddled into him more before opening his eyes and looking up at the Energy Vampire's soft smile.

"Slept good, my Little One?" XR blinked a couple of times before looking down at himself…and blushed with surprise before looking up at NOS-4-A2.

"I-I'm sorry, Nos," he stuttered. "I-I didn't mean to…"

"What are you apologizing for?" the taller bot chuckled. XR just looked down in shame.

"Aren't you annoyed that I fell asleep on you like a body pillow?" NOS-4-A2's smile softened a little at that question.

"Oh, XR, I don't even _mind_ being your body pillow." He then tilted his chin up with a claw so he's looking at him again. "It lets me see how cute you are asleep in my arms." XR snorted with laughter as he pushed away from him by his chest (proven futile with the taller bot's other arm still around his back).

"Knock it off, ya goofball!"

"Come on~" he teased before moving so XR's lying on the couch under him. "You know I'm right~" XR only giggled in reply before they started kissing.


	4. Protective

**Protective**

XL feels like blasting something right now, especially since he's in his old, combined-weaponry body again. Here he is in Star Command Science Lab, waiting for his testing at the Training Deck, and his little brother XR's with him waiting for his date to arrive and pick him up. Of course, XL's fine with his little brother dating. It's the guy he's going out with that's gotten his survo-fluid boiling.

That's right; XR's going out with a _guy_ robot. Not just _any_ guy robot, mind you. It's that smart-aleck Energy Vampire NOS-4-A2!

That good-for-nothing creep confesses his love to XR after returning from beyond the robot grave, and his little brother goes and returns his love?! That's seriously messed up, man! It's worse enough that Dad (aka Commander Nebula) is even letting them be together, but do his teammates _have_ to be okay with it too? Did they forget what that insane Energy Vampire almost did to XL and he did and tried to do to XR before that?

XR meanwhile couldn't help but notice his older brother's expression. He can tell that XL isn't very happy about his upcoming date with his new lover NOS-4-A2. But he can't help it. He _loves_ his Nos as much as Nos loves him. The Energy Vampire's love is heartfelt and true; no one can deny it. He can only hope that his now protective older brother will come to accept his boyfriend.

And speaking of which…

"XR?" The little robot perked up his head to see NOS-4-A2 at the lab doorway.

"Nos!" With a smile, he treaded up to the Energy Vampire who hugged him and gave him a chaste kiss on the head.

"I'm sorry if I'm late, my Little One. I—" He stopped when he saw XL giving him the death glare. "Is your brother in his old body again?" XR turned to his brother as well.

"Uh, yeah," he answered nervously. "See, I told Savy about him, and she wants to test him out to see if he's capable of being her partner."

"Ya got that right," XL said, getting up to NOS-4-A2 and poking him in the chest with the claw of his acid-arm, much to the vampire's surprise. "And let's get something straight here, pal. XR may love ya, but he's still _my_ little brother, and I don't like to see him get hurt. So if ya so much as try to give him a 'love bit', so help me I'll—"

"Uh, bro," XR said quickly as he got between the two taller bots. "Don't you need to be at the Training Deck?" There was a slight hesitation in his yellow eye before he looked up at NOS-4-A2 again. Then he pointed two blue claws at his eyes before pointing them back at the vampire.

"Have fun, lil' bro," he said, gently ruffling XR's glass dome before turning from them and walking down the hall.

"Good luck on the testing," XR called after him with a smile. XL waved back at him with his cannon-arm before disappearing around the corner. Once he was gone, XR breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Uh…That went well," NOS-4-A2 finally said. XR only turned to him with a frown.

"Sorry 'bout that, Nos," he said to him. "I guess XL's still having a hard time accepting us." The taller bot only placed his hand on his green shoulder.

"It's alright, my Little One," he assured him with a smile. "He's just concerned for your safety and wants to look out for you. That's what big brothers do."

"I know," XR sighed, "but sometimes, I just wish he'd cut ya some slack. I mean, that stunt he pulled back there was embarrassing."

"It's true I have to try my hardest to earn your brother's trust," NOS-4-A2 replied, giving him a hug. "But I'm sure he will in due time." XR just smiled softly before resting his head into his vampire's through his glass helmet.


	5. Awkward

**Awkward**

"I really appreciate you giving the LGMs your lecture on Tangean herbal remedies, Father," Mira said as she and King Nova walked down the hall in Star Command.

"My pleasure, Mira dear," he replied. "Of course, I'm surprised you requested _me_ instead of one of royal pharmacists." Mira pressed a button to open a door before turning to him again.

"Well, you said so yourself that it was your favorite subject, so—"

"Uh, Mira," he said, pointing behind her with a surprised expression. "I don't mean to interrupt, but I think you've opened the wrong door."

"Huh?" She turned around and placed her hand over her mouth at what she saw. NOS-4-A2 has XR up against the wall with his cape wrapped around his small body. The two robots were also kissing—and to Mira's horror, _french_ kissing. It was only a few seconds before XR opened his eyes and shot them open with a muffled "Uh-oh" when he saw Mira and her dad gawking at them. Hearing his lover, NOS-4-A2 pulled away and turned to the two Tangeans.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesties," he asked flatly, "but…do you mind?"

"Uh, sorry," Mira said before quickly closing the door.

"I guess they're feeling awkward after that one," XR muttered. NOS-4-A2 only turned his head to him with a gentle claw on his chin.

"Just ignore them for now, my Little One," he purred before pressing his lips into his golden ones. XR kissed him back before feeling his tongue back in his mouth.

Outside the door, Mira and her father were still in awkward shock at what they saw.

"Uh, best we don't speak of this to anyone else?" King Nova asked.

"Best we don't speak of this to anyone else," Mira answered before the two of them slowly hurried down the hall.


	6. Cape

This short was inspired by the fanfic _**Where to Go from Here**_ by fanfictiongoddess. Thank you for writing it, fanfictiongoddess, although it was four years ago.

 **Cape**

XR lied back in his charger in Star Command Science Lab, and yet he couldn't sleep. He's too busy thinking about NOS-4-A2, the Energy Vampire.

Just a few hours ago, he confronted NOS-4-A2 to find out why he was acting like his guardian angel in battle when they're enemies, and the robot vampire's answer left him surprised:

" _I can no longer deny my love for you."_ XR didn't know how to reply to that confession, and NOS-4-A2 flew off before the smaller bot could say a word.

Now XR's in his charger, wide awake and wonder about his feelings for the Energy Vampire. One side of him is saying that NOS-4-A2's lying about the love confession to get to XR before draining him of his energy. But he saw in his red optics proof that it was no lie: the truth, the sincerity, the passion…

XR also remembered when he and NOS-4-A2 first met…when the Energy Vampire first bit him. When he did, he first hypnotized him with his monocle as if he didn't _want_ him to feel too much pain. And when he _did_ bite him, it felt like he was trying to make it hurt as little as possible.

And while he was serving his Dark Master, XR felt the bond between them, one that is shared between a master and his first/favorite servant. XR still feels that bond even after breaking free of his control, and he recalled all that happened during NOS-4-A2's control. The vampire letting his Little One join in laughing evilly…praising him and calling him his little helper…giving him his own cape…

XR quickly but quietly looked around the lab for any signs of life in it. The only one with him in the room is XL, who's hooked up to his own charger and snoring like the purring engine of a healthy hover-car (how a big guy like him can snore that gently is beyond his little brother). Quietly, XR unhooked himself from his charger and crawled out of it carefully. Once on the floor, he quietly snuck his way towards the other side of the room. Just when he's about there, XL let out a loud snort, causing his younger brother to freeze.

"C'mon, bro…" he heard him mumble. "The unicorn's not gonna bite ya…" XR turned to him with an arched eyebrow.

 _I am_ so _not gonna ask._ XR then made his way to his chosen destination where a white, box-shaped chest sits. Quietly, he opened the chest and gently pulled out an object inside it…his cape given to him by NOS-4-A2. With a frown, XR hugged the cape.

"After all this time…you've kept it." Hearing the voice behind him, XR turned around and saw NOS-4-A2 standing there. Seeing the small smile on his face, the smaller robot looked away with a small blush, the cape still in his clenched fists.

"I…I don't know _why_ I did." NOS-4-A2 knelt down beside him, retracted his helmet, and turned his head to his ruby eyes.

"I think you _do…_ " He then took XR into his arms and kissed him on the lips. XR didn't fight it but kissed him back, his hands upon his chest…

"Bro's got unicorn cooties…" The two bots broke and turned to XL, who's snickering in his sleep.

"If he's calling _me_ the unicorn, I would've smacked him," NOS-4-A2 grumbled with a glare at his ex-partner. XR only turned his head to him with a smile.

"Why don't' we go someplace private?" Returning the smile, the Energy Vampire gently picked his Little One up bridal style and floated out of the lab. XR just rested his head upon his new lover's chest; a smile on his golden face, NOS-4-A2's heartbeat in his ear hole, and his little cape in his violet hands.


	7. Hundred

One of you requested this, and I agreed this was a good idea. Thank you and enjoy!

 **Hundred**

"Uh, NOS?" XR asked, turning to his boyfriend as they rode the Energy Vampire's ship through space. "Are you feeling okay? You've been pretty quiet ever since we left Star Command." NOS-4-A2 only turned to him with an assured smile.

"I am fine, my Little One, I promise," he answered, a gentle hand on his lover's shoulder. "I just don't want to ruin the surprise."

XR smiled back in reply, a little blush in reply, a little blush on his face. The two robots have been dating for quite some time, and NOS-4-A2 had pointed out to him that this will now be their _hundredth_ date. He also told him that he has something special planned for him for this special occasion. They just need to get to _where_ that surprise is.

"Can't you give me a little hint about _where_ we're going?" XR asked, leaning into NOS-4-A2's side and trying to get all-cute with him. His Energy Vampire only smirked back at him.

"Just one: Our first." XR blinked with confusion. Their first? Their first _what_? Their first love confession? Their first kiss? Their first—

"Ah, we're here." Hearing NOS-4-A2, XR looked out the front window to see that they're approaching Cosmo's Cosmic Diner. Okay, now he's _really_ confused. What does Cosmo's have to do with—

And that was when he remembered.

"Our first date!" XR recalled that Cosmo's was where they had their first date. Back then, Buzz, Mira, and Booster volunteered to "chaperone," and it made XR a little uneasy. But a comforting smile from NOS-4-A2 and a gentle squeeze of his hand, and the smaller bot relaxed and enjoyed his date with his lover.

"So you _do_ remember," NOS-4-A2 replied with a smirk at XR.

"How _couldn't_ I?" XR laughed, hugging him by his shoulders. "That was when you helped me relax when my teammates volunteered as my so-called chaperones."

"You _still_ find that part annoying?" the Energy Vampire laughed, earning a glare from the smaller bot.

"It's not funny. Their idea of chaperoning was just embarrassing, and I really thought Buzz was gonna blast your head off."

"It was just something your friends had to get use to," NOS-4-A2 reminded him. "But look at how it turned out in the end: they accepted me as one of you and let us be together. Besides…" He tipped XR's head up with a claw under his chin. "You looked pretty cute when you're sheepish." XR snorted a laugh as he playfully slapped NOS-4-A2's shoulder.

"Quit teasing, ya goofball," he giggled as the ship landed in the parking lot.

A few minutes later, the robot couple have entered the diner and started to head for their usual booth. As they were, XR noticed that there are a lot of Space Rangers here, a bit more so than usual. Must be here for the lunch special that Booster mentioned earlier. And speaking of which, XR spotted his best friend at Team Lightyear's usual booth, along with Mira, Buzz, and Ty Parsec. And sitting in the booth behind them are…

"Dad? XL?" It was indeed Comm. Nebula and XL, along with Savy SL2.

"Hey, bro," XL said with a smile and a wave.

"Fancy meeting you two here," NOS-4-A2 said to them with a smile.

"Oh, we just thought we'd have lunch here," the Commander explained casually.

"Really?" XR replied with an arched eyebrow. "You guys haven't done that in a while. Any particular reason?"

"Oh, no reason at all," XL answered before chuckling softly and nudging Savy's arm gently. "Right, Savy?" XR then gave him a confused look as he chuckled again with a snicker.

"Uh, you okay there, bro?"

"He's fine," Savy assured him. "He's just in a good mood today."

"Uh, oookaaay," XR replied before he and NOS-4-A2 went over to their booth, which is at the opposite side of Team Lightyear's.

"Wonder what _that_ was all about," he mumbled suspiciously as he sat down.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry your cute little head over, my Little One," NOS-4-A2 assured him, kissing him on the head before taking his seat across from him. XR guesses his boyfriend's right, but he can't help but shake the feeling that everyone's hiding something. Whenever a Space Ranger glances at the robot couple, he or she would give them a smile and sometimes a thumbs-up. Is it to congratulate them on their one-hundredth date, or do they know something about NOS-4-A2's surprise?

"Hey, if it isn't my favorite robot couple," Sally greeted, coming up to their table with a smile. "Your usual, boys?"

"Yes, please, Sally," NOS-4-A2 replied before turning to XR. "Is that alright with you, my Little One?"

"Huh?" he answered, snapping out of his thoughts. "Oh, yeah. Thanks, Sally." Typing the order into her notebook, Sally left to get their order.

"Penny for your thoughts?" NOS-4-A2 then asked XR. "You seemed a bit distant."

"Sorry, Nos," XR sighed, wringing his hands a little. "I know you told me it's nothing to worry about, but…I can't help but notice everyone looking at us…like they're up to something." The Energy Vampire smiled softly as he took XR's hand in comfort.

"It's alright, XR," he replied softly. Whatever they might be up to, I'll be there for you." XR smiled back at him as he gave his hand a grateful squeeze.

As the two robots then talked a little, Mira turned to the others with a stifled giggle.

"XR's gonna freak out," she whispered, sounding like a teenage fangirl.

"Shh, keep it down," Booster snickered. "He'll hear you."

Fortunately, XR didn't. He was too busy enjoying himself with NOS-4-A2. A few minutes later, Sally came back with their orders.

"Here you are, boys," she said as she set their orders before them. "One quart of Rudy's Premium Grade Rustolium, and one Energy Crystal Martini, shaken not stirred."

"Thank you, Sally," NOS-4-A2 replied with a smile. As Sally then left, the Energy Vampire took the large martini glass full of glowing green liquid and held it before XR. "To my Little One XR…and to our one-hundredth date." XR smiled back before gently clinking his oilcan into the glass.

As the two of them then took a sip of their drinks, XR heard a faint clinking like tiny links of a chain necklace and looked at his can. Wrapped around it is a platinum necklace with three charms on it. The first is a golden topaz shaped like an eight-pointed star. The second is a cyan aquamarine shaped like a bat with its wings spread out wide. And the third is a red-ruby-and-violet-amethyst yin-yang.

Surprised, XR looked up at NOS-4-A2, who smiled at him before lowering his glass from his lips.

"I'm no expert on jewelry," he explained, "but I hope you like it." XR just smiled back before carefully removing the necklace from the can.

"I love it." The Energy Vampire's smile grew a hair as he then got up and went up to him.

"Allow me." As he gently took the necklace, everyone in the diner turned to the couple and grew silent. XR didn't seem to have noticed as NOS-4-A2 clasped the necklace around his violet-ringed neck. Once the necklace is on, the Energy Vampire moved his hands from the smaller bot's neck to one of his violet hands.

It was then that XR noticed the look in his lover's eyes, that same loving look he'd give him ever since they've started dating. Usually, this would lead to a kiss on the lips, but XR sensed there's something else going on as his boyfriend began speaking:

"XR, these past one hundred dates with you have been the best in my entire life. Each date was better than the last because _you_ are there with me. But my least favorite part is when it ends and we have to part. I want our moments together to last longer…or possibly forever. But for you, I'd choose forever." XR was in awe at those words.

 _Nos…is he…_

"XR…my Little One…my only love…" XR felt tears stinging his eyes as NOS-4-A2 knelt down before him on the floor, looked up at him, and said those four words. "Will you marry me?"

The smaller bot felt his engine rev up with excitement. Nos…his beloved Energy Vampire…has finally proposed to him! He had hoped this day would come since the day they fell in love. And he already knows the answer to his question.

"Yes…" NOS-4-A2's face lit up before he leapt up into the air.

"HE SAID YES!" He then took XR into his arms and swung him around in his embrace, causing the smaller bot to laugh with him as everyone in the diner cheered for them. A couple of nearby Space Rangers even tossed some confetti at them as NOS-4-A2 leaned down to kiss him on the lips.

Amongst the cheering crowds, a smirking XL held his hand out to a chagrinned Rocket Crocket.

"Pay up; he said yes."

"Last time I'm ever betting on robots," Crocket grumbled, slapping the twenty into the winner's hand.


	8. Jealousy

Another requested NOX short. This takes place after the ending of the episode _42_ , which I don't own. Enjoy, and don't be afraid to give me more NOX ideas in the future.

 **Jealousy**

NOS-4-A2 snickered silently to himself as he clung to the wall just above the entrance of Cosmo's Cosmic Diner. He can't _wait_ to get the jump on XR and scare the living daylights out of him once he steps out. When he sees that the Energy Vampire's back, he's going to be screaming like a little girl.

And speaking of girls, NOS-4-A2 watched as a tall, beautiful alien woman with light green skin, a dark green jumpsuit, and a long, auburn ponytail walked out of the diner…and XR's right behind her.

 _What's he doing with that woman?_

"Hey, wait up, beautiful!" he heard XR call out to her. "I didn't get your name yet!" NOS-4-A2 couldn't believe what he heard.

 _XR's flirting with that woman?!_ He immediately felt rage building up inside of him. _He thinks he can flirt with any woman he wants just because he thinks I'm "gone"?! I don't_ think _so!_ He then flew forward with his signature roar, causing XR and the woman to turn around with shock. Landing between the two, the Energy Vampire turned to the woman and roared at her, scaring her into running away screaming. NOS-4-A2 then turned to XR, who's too scared to yell at him for scaring the poor girl, and tackled him to the wall with rage glowing in his monocle at him.

"You got a lot of nerve, Little One! Flirting with women when I'm not around? You're a real piece of—"

"You're alive?!" XR cried finally. "Aww, man! As if my break-up with 42 wasn't bad enough!" NOS-4-A2's anger immediately changed to surprise.

"You…went through a break-up?" XR didn't appear to have heard him as he started rambling.

"I mean, this little glitch in the LGMs' machine gave the ship female AI, and she soon became the girl of my dreams. She loved me back, but after her AI was transferred into a robot body, she told me that we should just be friends." Tears began to form in his eyes as he continued softly. "Then again, I…guess I can understand. She needs some time to get use to her new body and new life. And I _do_ want her to be happy, even if she's _not_ with me."

As he listened to the smaller robot, NOS-4-A2's face softened to guilt. XR has gone through a break-up that he later finds mutual, and he goes all jealous and possessive? He never realized his true feelings for XR until just recently, and just seeing his Little One heartbroken just breaks his survo-pump (not physically but emotionally). He then pressed the button to retract XR's helmet and turned his head to him with a gentle claw, much to the smaller bot's surprise.

"I don't know what to say," he said to him softly, "except I'm sorry." He then pressed his lips into XR's, and the smaller bot's eyes went wide with surprise. A moment later, NOS-4-A2 pulled away slowly.

"I'm afraid I cannot stay, but I promise we'll meet again. Until then…" He then kissed XR on the forehead. "Keep that smile of yours glowing." He then activated his wings and flew off, leaving behind a very surprised XR.

 _What…the hey…just happened?_


	9. Seahorse

I understood that one of you wanted me to write a short in which NOS gets pregnant instead of XR. I might, but then I might have to make him a female. We'll see what happens later. In the meantime, enjoy.

 **Seahorse**

"NOS-4-A2," one of the LGMs said as he came out, "XR wishes to see you now."

"Thank you," he replied as he stood up from his seat. "But…is he going to be alright?" XR has been acting rather sick as of late, so the Energy Vampire's rather worried about his mate, especially after that mission at Planet Z a few days ago.

"That's something XR wishes to talk to you about," the LGM answered with a frown. Now NOS-4-A2's really worried. He then floated into the Science Lab and spotted XR sitting up on the lab table. Seeing the sadness on his face, he prayed that it's nothing too serious and floated over to him.

"XR?" The smaller robot turned to see his mate floating over to him before he reached the table.

"Hey, Nos," he said to him with a sad smile before turning to the other LGMs. "Guys, can you leave us alone for a few minutes?" The LGMs nodded in reply before leaving the lab. NOS-4-A2 then turned to XR.

"XR, is everything alright? When I saw the LGM's expression when he fetched me, I got worried." XR then took his hand.

"Don't worry, Nos," he assured him. "I'm okay. Really."

"Then why were you sick as of late?" XR then looked down with a frown before looking up at him again.

"Before I tell you, will you promise me that…you'll still love me no matter what?" NOS-4-A2 was surprised that his Little One would make such a request.

"Of course, I will," he answered, placing his hand on XR's cheek. "What makes you think I won't?" XR then gulped hesitantly.

"Well, back at that mission at Planet Z when I was getting back that data Zurg stole…I just found out that he infected it with something he called the Seahorse Virus." NOS-4-A2 felt his survo-pump stop.

"He infected you with a virus?! That sick son of a—" He stopped when he recalled what the virus was called. "Wait… _Seahorse_? Why in the warp-world did he call it _that_?"

"Well, that's the part I'm afraid to tell you," XR whimpered before his grip on his mate's cape tightened. "Nos…I…I'm…" Tears sprung from his eyes as he blurted it out. "I'm pregnant with your baby!"

NOS-4-A2's eyes went wide with surprise. XR—a _male_ robot—pregnant? Well, that would explain the name of the virus; seahorses are known for their male pregnancies.

But if XR's pregnant with _his_ child, that would mean…

"I'm going to be a father?" XR then braced himself for his mate to freak out…only to have him pull him into a big hug. "XR, you've made me so happy!" XR looked up at him with surprise.

"You're not angry?"

"Why would I be angry?" NOS-4-A2 answered, looking down at him with a tearful smile. "I was just worried that I was going to lose you. And…" He blushed a little before continuing. "I was meaning to ask you how you would feel about having a little one of our own." XR felt a little smile tug at his lips.

"You were?" The truth is XR was thinking about asking NOS-4-A2 how he felt about adopting but was nervous about how he would react.

"Yes," the Energy Vampire answered. "Before you started getting all sick, I was thinking about asking you if you want to adopt." He then placed a gentle hand on XR's stomach. "But it would appear Zurg's little virus has come and saved us the trouble." He then tilted his mate's chin up gently to have him look into his eyes. "XR, I understand that pregnancy and childbirth is said to be scary and painful, but you don't have to worry. I'll be there for you every step of the way. And I promise to be there for you as we raise our child together." NOS-4-A2 then placed his forehead on XR's forehead. "I love you, XR, and I vow that love will never change." XR's eyes started to brim with tears before he threw his arms around NOS-4-A2's neck.

"I love you too, Nos." The two robots then kissed before the Energy Vampire placed his hand on XR's stomach, and XR did the same with a smile at the new life they created together.


	10. Exchange

**Exchange**

XR has found himself in a very dire situation. Not only has NOS-4-A2 proven that he's back; he's also taken Buzz, Mira, and Booster hostage!

Right now, he's confronting the Energy Vampire on the rooftop of a tall building in Tradeworld, his teammates trapped in the clutches of NOS-4-A2's Vampire Hornets. Two Vampire Hornets held a bound-up Buzz in between them. One Vampire Hornet held Mira's hands behind her back with glowing hands that are neutralizing her ghosting powers. And four Vampire Hornets held Booster, who's tied up in chains made of a strong metal he can't break out of.

"Well, XR," NOS-4-A2 purred to the smaller bot. "It would appear that you are stuck in a dire predicament." XR just glared at his sadistic smirk.

"What do you want, ya creep?!" he snarled at the taller bot. NOS-4-A2 only wagged a finger at him with a "Tsk, tsk, tsk."

"Temper, temper, Little One. You should know how bad it is for your circuitry."

"Don't give me that!" XR yelled. "Now tell me what you want so I can help my friends already!" NOS-4-A2 shrugged with a sigh and a shake of his head.

"And such ill manners to boot. Oh, well, if you insist…I wish to make a trade with you." XR arched an eyebrow at him.

"A…trade?"

"Yes, as in an exchange."

"I _know_ what it is," XR replied with annoyance. "What I _want_ to know is what _kind_ of a trade."

"It's a very simple trade, Little One," the Energy Vampire answered as he floated around him casually. "I am willing to let your friends go…in exchange for you."

"WHAAAT?!" the three Space Rangers cried in unison. Even XR doesn't like the sound of that.

"Wh-What dya mean by that?" NOS-4-A2 stopped behind him with a smirk before lower his head to his ear hole.

"I mean, XR, that I want you all to myself," he whispered softly to make XR shudder with sudden delight. "I will let your friends go—alive and well—if you give yourself to me." He then slipped his arms slowly around XR's waist and traced his claws in little circles against his sides, making the smaller bot whimper. "And I get to do whatever I want with you, wherever I want and whenever I want."

"Ya know," Booster said with an arched eyebrow, "if all you want is to take XR out on a date, all ya hafta do was ask."

"BOOSTER!" Buzz and Mira yelled.

"I'm just saying…"

XR meanwhile was having a hard time thinking. NOS-4-A2's hands feel so good against his sides, and his whispers were making chills go up his metallic spine.

"Well, XR," NOS-4-A2 purred into his ear again, "what is it going to be?"

"XR, don't to it!" Buzz yelled. "Don't throw yourself away like this for us; we're not worth it!" But his pleas only fell on deaf ears.

"Alright, NOS-4-A2," XR whimpered. "If you let my friends go alive and unharmed, I'll…I'll go with you." The Energy Vampire smirked in reply.

"And?" XR gulped at the husky whisper.

"And…I'll let you do whatever you want with me…wherever you want…whenever you want."

"Done." The taller bot then took out a metal sphere and tossed it at the Rangers, releasing a pale blue gas.

"What are you doing?!" XR yelled. "You said you—"

"No need to get upset, Little One," NOS-4-A2 assured him. "It is only sleeping gas. I just don't want your friends to follow us." XR then saw that he's right about the gas. When the smokes reached the Rangers, they became all woozy before nodding off to sleep. Even Buzz and Mira didn't wake up from Booster's loud snoring.

"Goodness," NOS-4-A2 said to XR as his Vampire Hornets untied them. "I know he's the big one, but I wasn't expecting your friend to snore _that_ loudly."

"Are they gonna be okay?" XR asked.

"They'll be fine," the Energy Vampire assured him. "They'll only be asleep for a couple of hours. Of course, when they wake up, they'll probably experience some drowsiness and a slight headache." He then looked down at his Little One. "Shall we then?" XR looked down slightly with a small blush.

"Ye-Yes…my Dark Master." His blush became deeper when NOS-4-A2 knelt down and picked him up bridal style before standing up again. "Wh-What are you-"

"No need to call me 'Dark Master' anymore," the taller bot said to him with a seductive smile. "I don't want you to be my servant." He then pressed the button to open XR's helmet and leaned closer to his blushing face. "I promise that I'll take good care of you." He then kissed him on the forehead, making XR's head red as his brother XL's. Afterwards, NOS-4-A2 activated his wings and took off into the night sky, his Vampire Hornets taking off after him.

All XR could do was blush and hold on tight.


	11. Useless

**Useless**

As NOS-4-A2 flew over the city and through the sunset-colored sky, his thoughts drifted to a certain small robot of Star Command. It has been a couple of months or so since he last saw XR back at Planet Z/the Wirewolf incident. Back then, the Energy Vampire had pulled himself together (literally) and repaired himself while Zurg was busy trying to turn the N on his castle back into a Z…and breaking his back doing so.

After fully healed, NOS-4-A2 flew off to this city of a far-off planet and settled in. The city residents don't seem to mind him at the slightest, much to his relief; they think of him as some sort of aristocrat robot.

Anyway, while living in the city, he started lately to think about XR. He would recall all the encounters they had, all the times the smaller bot would freak out at the sight of him and cower in fear. Oh, how he longs for a repeat.

And yet, NOS-4-A2 couldn't help but also recall when he first placed the Little One under his control. He was a good servant. He was there to let him out of that security field. He was there to help him catch and tie up the hostages when they didn't leave to that fake red alert.

But best of all, XR was there to help him up when Mira's suit shot him down.

 _NOS-4-A2 cried out in pain when the laser hit him in the chest and fell to the ground below._

" _Oh, no!" XR cried before zooming up to his side. "Dark Master!"_

I'm going to feel that tomorrow, _the Energy Vampire thought as Buzz and Mira flew off. When XR reached his side and gently helped him sit up, NOS-4-A2 couldn't help but like his gentle touch. It feels so good that the pain in his chest was soon gone…as if he healed him._

" _Shall I avenge your defeat?" XR asked with concern in his voice that helped his Dark Master snap out of his daze._

" _Defeat is unacceptable," he assured his Little One. "I was programmed only for a swift and destructive victory." XR only turned to the direction his former teammates went down._

" _Either way," he said with a growling snarl and a deadly glare, "I'll make them pay dearly for harming you." His Dark Master only smirked at his determination as he got up from the floor._

" _I have no doubt that you will, Little One."_

NOS-4-A2 sighed with a sad smile. XR had been of great use to him that he's starting to develop feelings for the smaller bot. What he wouldn't give to hold his Little One in his arms and kiss him…

The Energy Vampire then saw that he's above the city park and spotted a large, lone cherry blossom/willow hybrid tree. It looks like a willow tree with pink and white cherry blossoms blooming out of its draping vines/branches.

But it's the figure sitting against the tree's trunk that caught NOS-4-A2's attention. The branches may obscure a human's vision, but his monocle detects a familiar energy signature.

 _XR? What is he doing here?_ Deciding to find out, he flew down to the tree and quietly went up to him to see what XR's doing.

What he saw surprised him. XR was sitting with his back up against the tree, his knees up to his chest. His helmet's also off so that he can bury his face into his folded arms and cry. But… _why_ is he crying?

"XR?" Hearing the voice, XR turned to the side to reveal the tear stains on his face. But when he saw NOS-4-A2, he fell back with a scared cry.

"Y-You're alive?! B-But it can't be! We saw Ty destroy you!" Normally, the taller bot would be mentally relishing in this fear, but he just doesn't feel like it right now after seeing him crying.

"He did," he explained, "but I used a special programming the Grubs installed into me to repair myself. I chose to not reveal myself to the Zurg, of course, since he probably thinks I'm useless now. Now would you mind telling me—"

"DON'T YOU _EVER_ SAY THAT WORD AGAIN!" NOS-4-A2 floated back with surprise, taken aback by XR's sudden outburst and the angry tears streaming down his face.

"Wh-What? XR, I don't understand…" XR only buried his face into his hands and cried while ranting.

"Useless, useless, useless! That's all I've been hearing! I can't help that I've been messing up lately; I've been having nightmares! But then I overheard my dad saying that I'm useless. If he thinks I'm useless, then the others must think so too: Buzz…Mira…Booster…XL…If they think that, then I _must_ be expendable and deserve to be shut down. That's why I…I ran away…"

As XR then started to sob, NOS-4-A2 felt pain in his rando-meter from his words. He ran away because they think he's useless? How could they _say_ such things? XR's _not_ useless! And now, seeing XR like this…

NOS-4-A2 then knelt down to XR's level and gently took XR into a comforting embrace, wrapping his arms around him and coaxing him to sit on his lap. XR's too upset to even fight him; all he did was clutch onto his cape and sob into his chest. They sat like this for a minute or two before NOS-4-A2 placed his hand on XR's cheek and coaxed him to look up at his gentle eyes.

"I never regarded you as useless." Then he leaned down and kissed him on the lips. XR only placed his hand on his shoulder and kissed him back, the petals of the blossoms floating downward around them.


	12. Responsibility

Just to give you the heads-up, I've made NOS-4-A2 a female called Nos. Read it to understand why. Other than that, enjoy.

 **Responsibility**

XR felt a bit of sweat trickle down the side of his head as he stood outside the door. Of all the robots in the galaxy, why does _he_ have to be the one able to get Nos pregnant? She may be a female robot, but how's it even _possible_ to get a robot pregnant? Either way, he knows that he has to talk to her.

Taking a deep breath, XR knocked on the door and waited. It was only about five to ten seconds before the door opened, and Nos stood before him.

XR couldn't help but gaze at the beauty before him. Her hourglass figure under her red dress just looks so huggable. Some of her long, red-violet hair is draped over her red, slit-shaped right eye, showing only her red-with-a-golden-monocle left eye. And how badly he wanted to kiss her rosy red lips again.

"XR?" she said in that gentle British lady voice of hers. "What brings you here?"

"I…I want to talk to you," he answered shyly. Nos gave him an understanding look before moving aside.

"Would you like to come in?" XR nodded in reply before treading into the apartment. Once they're both inside, the two robots sat down on the couch and turned to each other.

"I take it you've heard?" she then asked him.

"I did," he answered before taking her hand. "Nos, I had no idea this could happen. And knowing you, you probably didn't know either. Either way, I don't regret that night because I love you. And I don't want you to raise our child alone. So I ask you this." XR then opened his panel and, to Nos's surprise, took out a diamond ring to hold it before her. Is he really going to…

"Nos, will you let me take the responsibility of raising this child alongside you as its father and your husband?" He did…and she already knows her answer as she gently hugged him with a smile.

"Nothing can make me happier than being your wife." Then she pressed her lips into his, earning a muffled sigh from her new fiancé. When she pulled away again, he was left in a daze that he fell forward onto her lap, his head right by her stomach. Seeing this, he looked up at her.

"Is it okay if I…" She only nodded with a smile.

"The baby should hear its father's voice." With a smile, XR gently placed his head against her stomach.

"Hey, kiddo," he whispered softly into it. "It's your daddy." Nos just giggled in reply.


	13. Waltz

**Waltz**

"Uh, Nos," XR asked shyly as the Energy Vampire set up the stereo, "are you _sure_ you wanna do this?" NOS-4-A2 turned to him with a smile.

"Of course, I'm sure, my Little One. You'll need these lessons for that performance, won't you?"

"Well, yeah, but…" He started to wring his hands a little. "I don't want you to get jealous when I'm dancing with someone else." The Energy Vampire smiled softly at his words and placed a gentle hand on his golden cheek.

"XR it will be alright. What happened back then was a misunderstanding like you said, so don't worry about what will happen at the performance. Besides, your dance partner is already engaged, so don't you worry about her flirting with you because she's not going to, okay?" XR then looked up at him with a smile and nodded.

"That's my Little One," NOS-4-A2 replied with a kiss on the forehead. "Now let's get started on that dance lesson." He then started a classical song on the stereo before guiding the smaller bot into the center of the room. "Now, the first thing I'll teach you is how to lead in the waltz. In this lesson, I'll first lead so that you'll see how it's done. Then you take he lead while I explain how to do it. Alright?" XR nodded in reply, and NOS-4-A2 took him into his arms before they began to slow dance.

During the next five minutes, the two robots danced to the music in a waltz. As NOS-4-A2 had instructed him, XR didn't watch his feet but focused on his red eyes. But for some reason, the smaller bot couldn't help but notice something.

"Uh, Nos…not that I'm not enjoying this, but…I can't shake the feeling that you won't let me lead anytime soon." NOS-4-A2 just smirked and leaned his head down to him.

"Don't worry about it, Little One. Just go with the flow." He then pressed his lips into XR's. The smaller bot immediately melted into the kiss, throwing his thoughts of his turn to lead out the window.


	14. Stockholm

Sorry for the delay again. Anyway, here's the next chapter, and I got the info on the syndrome from Wikipedia in case you're wonder. Anyway, enjoy.

 **Stockholm**

Stockholm Syndrome. The experience in which the hostage feels sympathy (and possibly love) towards the kidnapper. Sometimes called the Helsinki Syndrome.

XR learned of this condition when he overheard his teammates talking about him. They think he might be coming down with Stockholm Syndrome from getting kidnapped by NOS-4-A2 most of the time.

XR refused to believe them. Getting Stockholm Syndrome is just as difficult for him as getting mental fatigue. Okay, so maybe he started to like NOS-4-A2 more from each kidnapping, and the taller bot did ask him not to stand up for him when his teammates come to save him. But that doesn't mean he has Stockholm Syndrome.

But then, XR recalled the Energy Vampire's actions besides asking him not to stand up for him against his teammates. The way he held him with his cape wrapped around him…The way he caressed his golden cheek gently with the back of his claw…The way he nuzzled his cheek into his with an alluring purr…

XR couldn't help but wonder if NOS-4-A2 has feelings for him. So far, the Energy Vampire made no attempt to drain the smaller bot's energy. And he was…nicer to him lately, comforting him when he got scared and calling him by his real name instead of "Little One".

"XR? Are you alright?" The smaller bot turned to the Energy Vampire floating up to him. He was so deep in thought that he forgot that they're at the top of a skyscraper in Tradeworld after NOS-4-A2 "kidnapped" him again.

"Oh, Nos," XR said, using his new nickname for the taller bot. "Sorry, I…I have some stuff on my mind."

"What kind of stuff?" NOS-4-A2 asked, sitting next to him. XR wring his hands a little. He's not sure if he even _wants_ to talk to his kidnapper-turned-crush his feelings, but during the kidnappings, he had always made the smaller bot feel better when he's sad through talking.

"Well…can you promise…not to get upset when I tell you?" NOS-4-A2 smiled.

"Of course." XR wringed his hands again.

"Well, the others think I might be getting Stockholm Syndrome from all the kidnappings," XR explained with a blush, "and I can't help but think they might be right. I mean, during the kidnappings, I wanted to be closer to you every time you held me or talked to me. And after I'm rescued, I missed you and waited for the moment you'd come and 'kidnap' me again. And all that made me wonder…" He then looked up at him shyly. "I f you…feel the same about me." The Energy Vampire only smiled before wrapping his cape around XR's back and tilted his chin up with the claw of his free hand so he's looking up into his ruby optics.

"Why do you think I keep on kidnapping you?" And he leaned down and kissed the smaller bot on the lips. XR stiffened a little before kissing his crush back.

XR's teammates think he might be coming down with Stockholm Syndrome. But XR? He doesn't regret it because his kidnapper NOS-4-A2 is his best remedy.


	15. LX6

Sorry for the wait again, but I've been busy. My mom's just retired, and my birthday's this Friday. At this moment, I don't know what any of my fans can do for me for this Friday for my birthday. But if any of you have a Deviantart account, I would love to see some artwork portraying a scene from one of my fanfics or a comic of one of my fanfics. Anyway, enjoy, and I only own LX6 in this fanfic; the other characters belong to Disney.

 **LX6**

NOS-4-A2 floated back and forth in front of the large lit fireplace of his mansion library. The time has finally come, but he has to wait for someone important to come over.

"Oh, where _is_ she? I fear XR can't wait much longer…"

 _Knock, knock, knock._ Hearing the knocking, NOS-4-A2 brought out his wings and flew out fast for the front door. Once there, he opened the door to see Bonnie Lepton before him.

"Oh, Miss Lepton," he sighed with relief. "Thank goodness you got here when I called you."

"Where is he?" she asked, concern in her tone.

"In the bedroom." The two of them then made their way up the stairs to where XR is said to be. Entering the black wood door, they found XR lying on the king-sized bed, the red sheets draped over his large stomach.

"XR," NOS-4-A2 said, floating to his side. "Miss Lepton is here. How are you holding out?" XR winced before clutching his stomach.

"I don't think it can wait any longer," he groaned.

"Don't worry, XR," Bonnie assured him as she went up to the bed also. "Everything's gonna be okay."

XR's head fell back onto the pillow as he heard a baby's cry ring out throughout the bedroom.

"It's a girl!" Bonnie cried happily. The smaller bot felt a tear of joy trickle down his cheek. He has done it. He has done it. He has given birth to his and NOS-4-A2's child.

"You did good, my love," the Energy Vampire said as he helped sit him upright. Then Bonnie went up to them with a small wrapped up bundle in her arms before placing it into XR's arms.

The baby robot now cooing in his arms make him truly blessed. She has a golden head like his, but it's triangular-shaped like NOS-4-A2's head. She also has violet hair and little ruby red optics.

"She's beautiful," XR sighed happily.

"With a mother like you," NOS-4-A2 replied with a loving smile, "how could she be anything but?" XR just smiled with a small laugh. He may be a _male_ bot, but he did give birth to their daughter after all.

"So what's her name?" Bonnie asked. The two robots already decided on a name should the two of them have a girl.

"LX6." Like Alexis.


	16. Scared

Okay, just so you know the movie I made up to make it like a zombie movie in space for this fanfic. It doesn't really exist. I also don't own Nos, XR, or the mentioned Savy in this fic.

 **Scared**

XR whimpered as he scooted closer to Nos, his eyes still on the giant screen. He is at the drive-in with the Energy Vampire after losing a bet with Savy, and he's forced to watch _Cosmic Zombies III: Space Station of the Dead._ The zombies may be actors in make-up, but their jump scares are too much for him to handle.

"AHH!" The little robot cried out and jumped into Nos's arms and lap when a zombie jumped out at the viewers to attack one of the soldiers. The Energy Vampire looked down at him with concern.

"Are you okay, XR?" he asked him. "If you want, we can leave."

"Uh, no, no," he assured him quickly. "I'm fine; just a little jump scare. I'll be fine now." He then returned to his seat next to him. But after the smaller bot jumped into his arms and lap the fifth time, Nos got more worried than annoyed.

"XR, you obviously are _not_ fine. If the movie's bothering you, why don't you want to leave?"

"I want to leave," XR answered with an embarrassed frown, "but Savy said I have to stay and watch the whole movie…and I…I like jumping into your arms and lap when I get scared." Nos blinked with surprise before XR started explaining. "Every time I do, you put your arms around me, and I feel a whole lot safer." Hearing those words, Nos smiled down at him before kissing him on the head.

"Would you feel safer on my lap with my arms _and_ cape wrapped around you?" XR looked up at him with a small smile and nodded. So Nos settled the smaller bot onto his lap and, taking the sides of his cape, wrapped his arms around him, enveloping him in the silky fabric.

So XR sat back and watched the rest of the movie, feeling less scared because Nos is there to protect him.


	17. Quote Rescue Quote

This short is a parody of this scene from the episode "The Hero" from Disney's "Wander Over Yander," all of which I don't own. It's also starring the eight characters from Cartoon Network's "Steven Universe," all of which I don't own either. I also don't own XR, XL, NOS-4-A2, or the Vampire Hornets. And don't worry; I'll post my next chapter of Equestrian Duel Knights soon. I just need to write out my next chapter.

" **Rescue"**

 **Guest Stars: Steven Universe, Maheswaran, & the Crystal Gems**

 **(Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Jasper, Peridot, & Lapis Lazuli)**

Steven, Connie, and the Crystal Gems couldn't believe their rotten luck. When the large robot XL asked the eight of them to come help him save his little brother XR before he ends up marrying the Energy Vampire NOS-4-A2, they were outnumbered and jumped by Vampire Hornets the moment they charged through the moment they charged through the castle door. Now they are dragged into some sort of gothic-interior throne room in chains.

Well, it _would_ be a throne room if the throne wasn't replaced with an organ that has batwings decking out the pipes. As they were lead up to the organ, the prisoners saw that a tall figure in a cape was playing _Toccata and Fugue in D Minor_ by Johann Sebastian Bach on it.

"Who does that guy think he is?" Amethyst whispered to Pearl smugly. "The Phantom of the Opera?" The figure stopped playing as the group stopped before the organ. Then he turned to them sharply with a roar, revealing himself as NOS-4-A2. With a frightened cry, Connie clung to Jasper, who stood ready to fight despite the chains neutralizing her powers.

"I don't think he liked your comment, Amethyst," Lapis Lazuli hissed to the violet Gem.

"So," NOS-4-A2 said with an intimidating tone, "these are the heroes who dare to rob me of my bride?"

"Uh, correct me if I'm wrong," Peridot asked, raising her hand, "but doesn't XR need to be a _female_ robot to be a bride?" The Energy Vampire turned to her with a sharp glare, making her hold up her hands in defense. "I'm just asking!" NOS-4-A2 just ignored her as he turned to XL.

"Well, you are too late, XL." He then held his hand out to the windows to show the setting sun. "Once the sun has set, the wedding will commence, and your beloved brother will be—"

"XL?" Everyone turned to the opposite side to see XL's little robot brother treading up to them, wearing a black cape that's red on the inside.

"Aw, he's adorable," Connie cooed.

"Yes," Garnet agreed with a nod, "I can see why NOS-4-A2 wanted to marry him"

"XR!" XL cried, struggling to get out of his chains. "Don't worry, lil' bro! I'm here to save ya!"

"Silence, cur!" NOS-4-A2 roared, causing them to cringe a little. The kids and Gems then watched as XR went up to the Energy Vampire…and were surprised when he extended his legs to his taller level and placed a gentle violet hand on his silvery-blue cheek with a loving smile.

"Shhshhshhshhshh…" he soothed the Energy Vampire who melted into his palm with a purr at his touch. "It's alright. There's no need to get upset, sweetheart; it's okay." NOS-4-A2 then turned to him with a calm frown.

"Forgive me, love," he sighed, taking his hand with his. "I didn't mean…I just wanted everything to be perfect for you tonight." XR only placed his head on NOS-4-A2's shoulder with a warm smile.

"And it _will_ be, Nos, because I'll be marrying you." The Energy Vampire purred as he gently hugged his fiancé, smiling warmly at him.

"My sweet little angel…"

Steven, Connie, and the Gems all blinked with surprise. XR actually _wanted_ to marry NOS-4-A2? But…XL said that he's the bad guy who kidnapped XR to marry him and turn him into an Energy Vampire to engulf the entire solar system in his dark reign of monstrosity, as foretold in the prophecy. Well, that's what he said, right?

"I'm sorry," Pearl said, "but…whaaaaat?"

XR and NOS-4-A2 then stopped their embrace before XR treaded up to XL. They all then watched as the smaller bot pressed a button on his brother to open his glass dome…and punched him on the head.

"Ow!" XL yelled. "Augh!"

"Seriously, XL?" XR snapped as his brother rubbed his bruised head. "This _again_?!" Now the others are more confused before NOS-4-A2 floated up to them.

"I'm sorry," he said to them politely. "Did he drag you all into a 'rescue' mission?" He used quote-on-quote fingers on the word "rescue".

"Yes, he did," Garnet answered bluntly before anyone else could say a word. The Energy Vampire placed his hand over his optics with an annoyed sigh.

"This is so embarrassing," he mumbled before looking up at Garnet again. "I am so sorry about this." He then held up his hands and clapped twice. In response, one of the Vampire Hornets pressed a button on a remote control, and the chains on them vaporized and vanished to free them all, except for XL.

"But what about the prophecy?" Steven asked, holding up the red hardcover book to NOS-4-A2. "It said the whole solar system will face your reign of monstrosity if XR marries you and you turn him into an Energy Vampire."

"Aw, jeez," XR groaned with a facepalm. "Not _that_ again."

"'Again'?" asked Pearl with confusion.

"XL's been using that prophecy scam dozens of times to keep us from our dates, to stop Nos from proposing to me, and now to keep me from marrying Nos."

"'Prophecy scam'?" Lapis asked, also confused.

"That's why I've been trying to tell you all," Garnet explained calmly. "That book and its prophecy are both fakes. I would've told you sooner, but you kept on telling me, 'Not now, Garnet'."

"Ooops…" Steven replied with a sheepish blush.

"But how did you know it's fake?" Connie asked.

"Duh," Amethyst answered, "it's gotta be her future vision."

"Not really," Garnet answered. "I saw the price sticker on the back that XL forgot to peel off." Steven and Connie looked at the back of the book to find the yellow sticker on it.

"I thought it was a mustard stain cuz XL was blocking it," Steven replied.

"$14.99 for a sketchbook?" Peridot stated with an arched eyebrow. "Huh, I guess it's because it's a hardcover."

"That's how everyone else found out my prophecy's fake?!" XL yelled in disbelief. "I was so busy drawing the pictures and writing the prophecy that I forgot that stupid thing!"

"You mean to tell me I've cancelled my dinner date with Peridot to stop a fake prophecy?!" Jasper roared, turning to the large robot angrily.

"Oh, gimme a break, lady," XL shot back. "It's not like you made dinner reservations that you worked so hard on getting." Jasper's hair flared up, and her eyes were replaced with fireballs as she growled furiously, making the robot sweatdrop nervously.

"Oh, you _did_ make dinner reservations that you worked so hard on getting," he replied with a nervous laugh. "Uh, I don't suppose you'd prefer a sorry over me paying for the whole thing?" The large Gem only turned to her yellow-green girlfriend.

"Peri?" she said. "Make sure Steven and Connie aren't watching." She then turned back to XL as she cracked her knuckles against the palm of her hands. "Cuz this is gonna get ugly." Seeing that he's in huge trouble, the still chained XL got up quickly and ran for it, and Jasper immediately gave chase with a roar.

"Yah! Hey, cut me some slack, will ya?! I just don't want my brother to marry the guy! Is that too much to ask?! Bro, I could use a little help here!"

"Sorry, XL," XR replied as he leaned into NOS-4-A2's side, "but you're on your own on this one."

"Aw, c'mon! I said I was sorry!"

"No, you didn't," Steven and Connie replied in unison.

"WILL IT KILL SOMEONE TO _LIE_ FOR ME FOR ONCE?!"


	18. Wager

This is a parody of that poker scene from the cruise episode from the anime Descendants of Darkness which I don't own. The second part however I've changed to make it better. Anyway, enjoy.

 **Wager**

XR sighed as he leaned onto the half-wall. Team Lightyear was assigned to solve a case on the _Sea Comet_ , the most popular cruise ship in all of Mahambas 6. There have been reports of some of the ship's robot passengers that are just disappearing without a trace, the only clue from each disappearance being a tarot card to symbolize each victim.

Of course, that's the least of XR's problems. The little robot had found out personally that NOS-4-A2 is on the _Sea Comet_ as the ship's event coordinator (and an excellent one at that). At first, Buzz thought it was all him to satisfy his hunger, but his alibis always check out, and there's no evidence against him.

 _At times like this,_ XR thought with another sigh, _I wish there_ was. Ever since the ship left its private dock, the Energy Vampire has been making XR rather nervous, and I'm not talking about energy draining. Whenever he got the chance to be alone with XR (as in when his teammates aren't with him), NOS-4-A2 would constantly flirt with him, complementing on his eyes and stating how beautiful he finds "his Little One."

His _Little One?_ XR thought with a shudder. _He makes it sound like I'm his sweetheart or something._

Just then, he sensed a presence near him and turned to see that it was NOS-4-A2, much to his dismay. The Energy Vampire then smiled at him.

"Good evening to you, XR," he said to him.

"NOS-4-A2," the smaller bot replied firmly, obviously unamused. But before he could say another word, the Energy Vampire held something up to him, a bouquet of red and yellow roses. Why did he—

"I was hoping to run into you again," NOS-4-A2 explained to him. "So I had these arranged just for you: Red Queens and Amber Queens…both suit you so perfectly." XR growled as he felt his cheeks go warm and red. Creep's hitting on him again!

"Just what eh heck you trying to pull?!" the smaller bot demanded, pushing the bouquet aside. The Energy Vampire wasn't fazed; he just kept smiling at XR.

"Temper, temper, my Little One," he teased with a purr. "You wouldn't want your teammates to find out about us, now do you?" XR growled in reply when his rival made his point. He never told anyone about his private encounters with NOS-4-A2 because they might get the wrong idea, which to XR is embarrassing. He then watched as the taller bot adjusted his monocle.

"XR, how would like to join me for a little game of poker?" XR blinked at his offer. He likes to play a little poker, but why this bit of interest?

"No programming's that will help us cheat," NOS-4-A2 explained, "and instead of chips, we wager something better." Now this is somewhat interesting.

"Like what?" XR asked. The Energy Vampire then leaned to the side of his head, lucky that he has his helmet off.

"If I win," he purred while caressing XR's side with his claws, "I get to have you all to myself for one full night of fiery passion." XR went stiff with shock. Is he suggesting that… _that sick pervert!_ He then pushed away from NOS-4-A2 with a deep blush.

"What kind of a sick joke is that, you pervert?!" he yelled.

"It's just a little game," the Energy Vampire assured him casually before looking into his eyes with a seductive gaze. "Or are you scared of what will happen if you lose?"

XR isn't sure how to respond to that insinuation. He's not scared; he's just not that kind of robot. And yet…he couldn't help but notice how…beautiful NOS-4-A2's eyes are…so red like rubies…Realizing what he was thinking, XR awkwardly tried to change the subject.

"And…what will you give me if _I_ win?" NOS-4-A2 just smirked in reply.

"Some interesting information that can help you with your case," he answered. "Interested?"

XR then thought about it. This offer sounds too good to pass up, but what if he'll lose? Who knows what sick plans NOS-4-A2 has for him? But then who knows when he's going to have another chance at getting some clues to the case?

"Alright," he answered with a confident smile. "You got yourself a deal. If you win, I'm all your for the entire night. But if I win, you tell me what you know for this case. So get ready to spill the beans!" Well, of course, he's getting cocky; there's no way he's going to lose to NOS-4-A2.

"Are you kidding me?!" XR cried in shock as he looked down at the trio of kings and the pair of eights NOS-4-A2 had lain before him.

"I have a king's full house," he said to him with a smile. "It's of greater value than your romantic straight heart flush. It looks like you've lost." XR felt all his circuits freeze over. He lost?! How could he have lost?! How could his opponent have seen through his bluff?! Either way, the smaller bot knows what's going to happen as NOS-4-A2 stood up from his seat and floated over to him.

"Well, Little One," he purred, his monocle eye glowing red with lust. "It looks like you're mine…for one entire night." He then held a gentle hand to XR, who took it with a scared frown and looked as though he's under a spell. He then got up and let the taller bot guide him to the bed (yes, they're in NOS-4-A2's room). Once the Energy Vampire has him on the bed, he sat down with him and retracted his helmet.

"You're so beautiful," he purred, caressing his golden cheek with the back of his claws to make XR wince. He then leaned forward and started to place gentle kisses on his neck. The smaller bot could only whimper cutely.

Of course, he's scared. He's spending the entire night with this Energy Vampire that used to want to drain him of his energy and now flirts with him like he's some cute little schoolgirl. Okay, so NOS-4-A2's pretty hot when XR thinks about it, and his romantic words are sweet enough to make him swoon with a blush. But he's the _enemy_ ; he couldn't _possibly_ be falling for him…

"Alex Romon." XR's eyeshot open before he turned to NOS-4-A2 with confusion.

"Wh…What?" Then Energy Vampire only wrapped his cape around the smaller bot to continue holding him close.

"You've heard of the rumor of a ghost causing the disappearance, haven't you? A handful of the ship's staff believe it's the ghost of Alex Romon, the man who just went up and disappeared on this ship his first week on the job. I'm not one for pointing fingers, but I think they're hiding something."

XR didn't' get it. He lost the wager, so why is NOS-4-A2 giving him the info?

"Wh…Why are you telling me this?" he asked the taller bot. "I lost." NOS-4-A2 only smiled at him.

"True, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't give you the information you need for your case. Besides, I can't just let you go back to the others empty-handed, now can I?" He then pressed his lips into XR's before the smaller bot could reply.

XR was shocked to find NOS-4-A2 kissing him. Okay, he figured that he likes him through his romantic comments, and XR admits that he finds him pretty handsome, but he wasn't expecting the Energy Vampire to actually _kiss_ him on the _lips_.

But then XR started to feel dazed…as if he's liking the kiss. He finds it rather pleasant than gross. And it feels so gentle against his lips. He soon found himself kissing the taller bot back, begging for more as he also snaked his hands onto his sharp shoulders.

NOS-4-A2 smirked through the kiss before deepening it, sticking his tongue into XR's mouth to wrestle with the smaller bot's tongue. XR only moaned softly before falling back onto the bed, NOS-4-A2 following after him to keep up the kiss.

As the two robots made out, the table they had their game before remained untouched. All that's on it are the deck of cards, XR's straight heart flush, and NOS-4-A2's king's full house.


	19. Wonderland

Here's my next NOX short finally; sorry for the wait. Anyway, I don't own the characters or the book/movie. This was an idea requested by fellow fanfic writer meiniv. Enjoy.

 **Wonderland**

XR looked around uneasily as he treaded down the path through the strangely colored forest. But I'm afraid it's not because he's scared of any wild animals inside. He just doesn't want anyone to see him in the blue dress and blond hair tied back with a black ribbon that he can't get out of.

 _I have_ no _idea how this got on me._ One minute, he was in a park reading and minding his own business when he for some reason dozed off. The next, he's in this strange forest dressed like some cute little girl.

"Somehow, this dress seems familiar," XR muttered to himself, not knowing that the dress closely resembles the dress worn by Alice from _Alice in Wonderland_.

"Well, hello there, little girl," purred a gently amused voice. "What are you doing all alone in the woods?"

XR turned around and froze in shock. Leaning against a tree beside him stood NOS-4-A2. Well, he _looks_ like NOS-4-A2. He has a pair of violet cat ears on his head, and XR can see a large and thick violet cat's tail with fuchsia stripes sticking out from under his cape.

"NOS-4-A2?! What are you doing here?!" XR cried, backing away. "And…since when did you go neko?"

"You mean you don't know?" the Energy Vampire purred. "This is Wonderland." XR blinked in reply.

"W-Wonderland?" he asked. "As in _Alice in Wonderland_?" He then looked down at his dress. "I was wondering where I've seen this dress."

"And wondering which way you should go," NOS-4-A2 added, suddenly appearing quite close to the side of his head. XR jumped back, crying out with surprise.

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?" the neko Energy Vampire asked teasingly.

"Sneak up on me like that!" XR snapped with a glare at him. "Seriously, it's creepy! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna get out of here." And he turned to leave the Energy Vampire, who only smirked in reply.

"Guess again, my dear." Then he zipped towards XR and, before the smaller bot knew it, had him pinned against a tree trunk.

"Hey!" XR cried, glaring up at NOS-4-A2. "What are you doing?!"

"Just having a little fun," the Energy Vampire purred. XR started to struggle, not liking the look on his face one bit.

"Let me go!" But NOS-4-A2 only took a gentle hold of his chin to have the smaller bot look at his face.

"Not this time, beautiful," he purred, pressing his lips into XR's. Shocked, the smaller robot struggled to get out of his grip or away from the taller one's mouth. But then he started to feel dizzy…and liking the kiss before he started to kiss back. A minute of making out later, NOS-4-A2 pulled away, only to start kissing XR's neck, earning a moan from him. Only one word came to the smaller bot's mind.

 _Wonderful._


	20. Turning

This is somewhat of a parody of the turning process I've seen from the movies Queen of the Damned and Interview with a Vampire, both of which I don't own.

 **Turning**

 _(Sequel to Useless)_

Within the abandoned attic of the city's famous theatre, Nos held XR snuggling into his chest as they reclined on the red-cushioned divan of the Energy Vampire's finely furnished living quarters. After finding out that XR ran away because his teammates and "father" called him useless, he offered the smaller bot to live with him in his new humble abode. He _did_ just confess his love to XR via kiss, and XR returned his love.

Now the two of them are together, but Nos has his concerns. It's not like his teammates to call XR useless. He's always been backing up his teammates, and he'd usually come up on top while the others do from time to time. So why now?

"Something on your mind?" XR asked, glancing up at him. The Energy Vampire looked down at him with a straight face.

"As a matter of fact, there is," he answered solemnly. "You told me that the others considered you 'useless'. But I can't help but get the feeling you didn't hear the _entire_ conversation." XR frowned in reply.

"You're right," he sighed, resting the side of his head into Nos's chest. "I didn't. I ran off before I could hear anyone's response to the Commander's insult; I was too hurt to hear anymore."

"But if you haven't heard the entire conversation," the taller robot asked, "then the Commander couldn't _possibly_ have meant it when he said you're worthless, could he?"

"It doesn't matter either way," XR answered before looking up at him. "I mean, we're mates now…Aren't we?" Nos gave him a small but nervous smile.

"Well, not fully," he answered. "The one way to fully make us mates is if I…turn you." XR blinked with surprise.

"'Turn me'?" he asked. "You mean…make me an Energy Vampire like you?"

"Exactly," Nos answered. "How did you think I've turned Zurg's Hornets into Vampire Hornets?"

"But…how come I didn't turn when you bit _me_?"

"You didn't drink my energy," Nos explained. "That's how I turn a robot; by having him drink my energy after I have bitten him. I know it sounds disgusting…"

"Actually, it's understandable," XR replied. "I mean, I read somewhere that human vampires did the same thing to turn their victims into vampires also: have them drink their blood after biting them. I was just wondering if it'll work for _robot_ vampires, and now I know it does." Nos chuckled slightly before becoming serious.

"So…what do want me to do? It's your choice, not mine." XR only smiled at him before turning his head to expose his neck to him.

"Go ahead," he answered simply. "I really want to be with you always now." Nos understood and pulled his Little One closer.

"I have to warn you," he warned as he drew closer to XR's neck, "it's going to hurt."

"Hey, you've bitten me before," XR assured him. "I'll be bracing myself this time."

"Well, yes, that…but also the transformation part. It's not exactly pleasant." XR only shrugged in reply.

"Then I guess I'll brace myself for that too." With that agreed upon, Nos lowered his lips to XR's neck and bit into it. XR grunted a bit as he felt his new lover sink his fangs into him and drink some of his energy.

It felt just like he remembered. It hurt at first before feeling good…no, _pleasurable_. Overcome by the sweet feeling, XR wrapped his arm around Nos's neck to hold him close. A minute later, the taller bot let go of his neck and held up his wrist before slicing it with his other hand's claw. XR can see red energy glowing within the cut.

"Drink," Nos purred to him seductive, "and become my mate." XR gently took the held up wrist and pressed his lips upon the cut before sucking on it. Nos hissed with a bit of a growl, causing XR to turn to him.

"Does it hurt?" Nos only looked down at him as he exhaled shakily.

"I'll be fine," he answered softly. "Just…keep drinking…"

"Alright," XR hesitated, "but tell me when to stop when it's too much for you." With a reassuring nod from his lover, XR went back to drinking the energy given to him. Nos only let endured it with a growling purr, feeling his energy seeping out of his cut and into XR's mouth.

A minute later, Nos started to jerk his arm away. Taking it as his signal to stop, XR let go and watched as the cut glowed before vanishing. Possibly a new programming he installed into himself.

Suddenly, XR felt pain shoot through his circuitry, and he clutched himself with a cry. Seeing this, Nos took XR into his arms and held him close to comfort him.

"Shh…" he said to him soothingly. "It's alright, XR. It's just your body transforming…"

"I'm sorry," XR whimpered as he clutched to his red chest. "It…It hurts…" Nos didn't hesitate to calm his soon-to-be mate down by rubbing his back gently.

"Just wait a little longer; the pain will be gone soon." XR clutched to Nos's chest and tried to endure it the best he could, thinking only of his lover to ignore the pain.

A minute later, the pain was gone, and XR looked up at Nos. The Energy Vampire can see that the transformation had turned XR's golden-lens optics red and had given him a pair of fangs on his upper jaw.

"So…" XR asked shyly, "how do I look?" Nos only smiled down at him before placing a gentle hand upon his cheek.

"Beautiful…" he answered before pressing his lips into XR's for a kiss.


	21. Fusion

Just so you know, I don't own anything in this short. They all belong to Rebecca Sugar and Disney. The Fusion is a creation of meiniv, and you can see it in her Deviantart account silverwing47 under the title Nox fusion. She gave me permission to borrow him for this short. Also, it's a little bit of a parody of the scene from the Steven Universe episode Alone Together. Anyway, enjoy.

 **Fusion**

As he and Nos settled together on the sandy beach bordering Beach City, XR processes on what has happened to him prior to this moment. He got separated from his teammates about a few days ago because of those strange monsters, only to be rescued by Nos and the Crystal Gems. As they fixed him up after bringing him to the Temple, they explained to him that those monsters that attacked him were once Gems before this Gem virus called Corruption infected them. They had agreed to help look for Booster, Mira, and Buzz, but nothing turned up so far. And yet Garnet (via Future Vision) says they'll find them alive.

During his stay with the Crystal Gems, XR made himself at home in Beach City. He learns that after his defeat at Planet Z, Nos flew through the cosmos to find someplace to hide away and escape permanent shutdown as well as Star Command. Upon ending up on Earth, he was found by Steven and the Gems, who took him in and fixed him up. Peridot even used some Homeworld technology from some scrap from her destroyed spaceship to build a charger for him so he wouldn't go around biting machines and drinking energy. Since then, the Energy Vampire had been a part of their family, hunting Corrupted Gems and Gem Mutants/Experiments and protecting the planet from the threats of the Diamond Authority.

XR has even gotten along with Nos and Steven's friends. Connie's parents are even fond of him. Apparently, Nos has told them about him, saying that he's a formidable foe…even 'far more formidable than Buzz Lightyear will ever be' (XR agreed not to tell Buzz that).

Jasper appears to like XR as well, except when he's trying to hit on Peridot. They quickly assured her that he doesn't know about the two Gems' relationship.

But what really got XR's interest in the Crystal Gems was their Fusion ability. He first learned about Fusion when he witnessed Pearl and Amethyst Fusing into Opal to fight off the Corrupted Gems to save him. He never got around to asking about it because he was trying to get himself settled and worrying about his teammates.

"You've been awfully quiet, XR," Nos said, snapping XR out of his processing. "Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah," XR answered. "I'm fine, Nos. I, uh…was just thinking about that thing the Gems do."

"Thing?" Nos asked, cocking his head to the side.

"You know, when two of them dance and suddenly merge in a flash of light to become a bigger, stronger Gem?"

"Ah, Fusion. I didn't know you were interested in it."

"Well, after Pearl and Amethyst saved me as Opal, I was kinda curious about it. So…do they just do this dance and merge together?"

"Sort of," Nos answered, "but to Garnet, it's a more than that. In a…romantic sort of way." Nos blushed a bit before continuing. "That's why Ruby and Sapphire are always her; they say their Fusion represents their love for each other."

XR couldn't help but blush at his words. Ever since his staying with the Gems, he had started to like Nos…maybe _more_ than just a friend.

"Have you…ever Fused with any of them?" Nos only frowned.

"Not really. I'm not even sure if I can. Garnet once told me that I will through her Future Vision (probably from the energy of the Homeworld Charger), but…I guess I'm just too nervous to even try."

"Yeah, I know the feeling," XR sighed, causing Nos to turn to him.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I mean, sure, I like to boogie once in a while, but…well, I seem to have the worst chance with a dance partner. I guess I made them get the wrong idea about everyone staring at us in a bad way as we dance the way I do."

"Well, no one's staring now." XR turned to Nos to find him looking at him with a small smile and bedroom eyes that aren't blinking. That look caused him to look away with a deep blush.

"Except _you_ ," he squeaked, causing Nos to looking away and blush with realization.

"Sor…Sorry," he replied with a nervous chuckle. An idea formed in his CPU before he took out his iPhone and went to the Music app. Once he got a song ready, he placed it on the towel and stood up.

"Uh, Nos?" XR asked. "What are you—" He stopped when the taller bot held his hand out to him.

"Let me show you how to dance with someone properly," he answered as the music started up. XR blushed at the offer but looked up at the other bot's hand before taking it.

"O…Okay…"

Nos then helped him up as he extended his legs a bit for him. XR broke into a blush as he wrapped his other arm around his waist.

"Just relax," he purred, "and follow my lead."

The two of them then started to waltz, Nos leading and XR following. As they danced, XR kept his eyes locked onto his dancing partner's. They were looking into his eyes, shining like a pair of ruby roses.

He was so focused on his eyes that he wasn't prepared for what happened next. Nos twirled him around three times with one arm.

"Whoa!" he cried out when the Energy Vampire then dips him, holding him with the other arm. He then looked up at Nos as Nos looks down at him, golden eyes and ruby eyes.

The two robots then edged their faces closer to each other, fortunate that XR lost his dome back when the Gems saved him. Before they realized it, they were kissing with closed eyes. As they kissed, they were suddenly glowing with a white light.

When the two robots opened their eyes, they did so simultaneously…and are looking through the exact same perspective. They are looking down at a pair of what looks like Nos's hands, but they are violet like he's wearing violet gloves.

"Wha…" a voice said for both of them, modern but with a gentlemanly accent, as they turned their hands around to get a better look at them. "Why am I…wearing violet gloves on your…my hands?" The figure then felt his body all over before realization struck him. Quickly, the figure rushed towards a nearby vending machine to look at its glass front.

Despite it a see-through glass, the figure can make out his reflection perfectly. He looks almost like Nos, but without his cape, and he also has legs. His head looks like Nos's, even has the red hairstyle pattern. But his alloy (skin) is golden, and his optics are rectangular and white like a pair of sunglasses. And in the middle of his forehead was Nos's monocle eye.

The figure's tall body looks like Nos's built but isn't. For starters, his red torso has the Star Command emblem on the chest, and his midsection is violet all the way to the golden belt around his waist. His shoulders look like XR's but golden, and he has golden arms but with Nos's gloves going up to his elbows and colored violet.

What also makes him different from Nos's body built is that just under the red lower body is the pair of legs. The upper legs are silver and end at the golden, diamond-shaped knees. And his lower legs look like Peridot's leg enhancers but red with black feet.

"Nos!" the new robot said in shock. "XR! I…I think we did it! Yeah, we did!" He chuckled to himself as he looked himself over. "Wow, just look at you." He then faced his reflection once more with a warm smile. "I'm a Fusion…" His smile then grew more. "I have to show the Gems!" He then ran off down the boardwalk to get back to the Temple, nearly tripping over his new legs.

"Whoa!" he cried before quickly regaining his balance. "Guess I need to take it easy there. I'm new to this walking thing." He then resumed his trek, still excited about seeing the look on the Gems' faces when they see him.


	22. Masquerade

Someone asked if I can do a NOX short that's a bit of a Cinderella parody. I tried it the best I could, although it's pretty different, as in no running away when the clock chimes midnight (Sorry for that spoiler there). Anyway, enjoy this short, and I'm still open for ideas for my third obstacle in Equestrian Duel Knights and more NOX shorts.

 **Masquerade**

"I really…hate you right now, Buzz," XR growled into the communicator hidden within his golden wig.

" _I'm sorry, XR,_ " Buzz replied, " _but this a masquerade ball for_ robots only _."_

"But dressing me up as a _girl_ robot? Really?!"

" _It's just a disguise so no one would recognize you, XR,_ " Mira stated. " _Besides, I think look cute with blond hair._ "

"Not helping, Mira," he hissed through clenched teeth.

" _Don't worry, XR_ ," Booster said. " _We'll be right over if you need us_." XR sighed in reply, knowing he's _not_ going to get out of this mess.

"Fine, but I'm _still_ mad at you for putting me in a dress."

In case any of you are wondering, XR is going undercover at a masquerade ball for robots only. Word on the street is NOS-4-A2 was going to be there also, so XR will have to go in there alone to find out what he's up to.

XR was okay with this undercover mission except for one thing: he has to dress up as a _girl_ robot in a long blond wig and a dress! Probably because the lavender mask won't be enough to disguise him.

 _I swear, if some guy comes up to me and hits on me, I'm just gonna sock him._

"Lonely there by yourself, aren't you?" a familiar voice asked. XR turned to see NOS-4-A2 standing beside his chair, wearing a silk black cape and having his suit painted like a black tuxedo. XR almost didn't recognize him if it weren't for his beautiful monocle eye, despite the crimson mask he has on.

"Yes!" he squealed in a high-pitched voice before clearing his voice box. Why is he so nervous all of a sudden? And the kind of nervous you get when you're around your _crush_?

"Um…s-sorry…" he then said, disguising his voice like a lady's voice.

"It's quite alright," the Energy Vampire replied, taking a seat next to him. "Forgive me, but I couldn't help but notice you sitting all by yourself."

"I'm…I'm not much of a party robot," XR answered, wringing his hands slightly.

"Me neither," NOS-4-A2 replied with a slight shrug and a sigh that's more like a whisper. "Except for the dancing, I find these sorts of gatherings rather boring." XR turned to him with interest.

"You enjoy dancing?"

"Of course," he answered. "There's just something about watching a pair waltzing the night away like something out of a fairy tale that's so enjoyable. The same goes for dancing with someone. Must be the romance in it."

XR smiled in reply. He had no idea that NOS-4-A2 would be into that sort of thing and see it that way. He's also quite glad that he turned his communicator off. The last thing he wants to do is listen to Buzz barf on the other side.

"It is kinda nice, huh?" he then stated, turning to the dancing couples on the dance floor. He watched them for about a minute before he saw a silvery-blue clawed hand appear before him.

"May I have this dance?" XR looked up at the taller robot smiling down at him…and his entire body went into automatic as he got up from his chair and took NOS-4-A2's hand.

"S…Sure," he replied, smiling back. He's really glad that he extended his legs for his disguise. He wanted to be tall enough to dance with Nos. Not to mention his short height might make him look like a little girl.

When the two of them are now on the dance floor, NOS-4-A2 wrapped one arm around XR's waist and took his hand with his free hand. In response, XR took a hold of the hand holding his and placed his free hand on the Energy Vampire's shoulder. Then the two of them started to waltz to the music.

If you were there to see them, you would think they're a couple right out of a masquerade romance novel. They danced like they were the only ones on the dance floor, their eyes looking into each other. They practically look like a match made in heaven.

XR meanwhile couldn't help but smile up at NOS-4-A2. Usually, he would be running away screaming like a teenage girl just at the sight of him. But now…seeing him here and dancing with him…he feels in complete bliss. It's almost like he's falling in love with him. He knows he shouldn't, but…still…

"I know it's you, Little One." XR blinked with surprise at what NOS-4-A2 whispered to him.

"Huh?" NOS-4-A2 only smirked at him slyly and with a chuckling purr in his throat.

"I know it's you disguised as a female robot," he purred to him. "And I must say that you look cute with blond hair."

 _Oh, craters!_ XR thought to himself, unable to pull away from the Energy Vampire's embrace. _I'm busted! What am I gonna do?! Wait, my communicator—_ But NOS-4-A2 squeezed the hand he was holding before XR could reach for it.

"I wouldn't want you to waste your time calling your teammates, Little One," he purred, pulling him closer that the smaller bot's practically blushing amber. "I've already shut it off with my abilities."

 _Shoot! I'm stuck now!_

"H…How did you see through my disguise?" he demanded quietly. He may be scared, but he doesn't want to make a scene in front of all these other robots.

"Your optics gave you away," NOS-4-A2 answered simply. "Although they are behind that cute mask of yours, I can recognize your divine CP-22 series optics anywhere." XR's blush grew deeper at the compliment.

"L-Look," he stuttered, "I-I don't w-want any t-trouble…"

"Oh, there won't be any trouble, Little One," NOS-4-A2 replied calmly. "I assure you…Just as long as we continue our little dance."

XR was shocked at those words. NOS-4-A2, one of the most intimidating villains in the Galactic Alliance, just wants to continue dancing with him? Well, as long as he doesn't bite his power source to drink his energy…

"A…Alright…"

So the two of them kept on dancing as before for a while longer, acting like nothing had happened. When the music ended to end the dance, the two of them went out to the balcony.

XR couldn't help but feel strange and scared at the same time. Here he is, standing out on the balcony, and with the Energy Vampire he just had a dance with. And yet, he's sort of enjoying NOS-4-"A2's company.

"So…uh, how's it going?" XR asked. He knows it's a stupid way to start up a conversation, but he just feels so awkwardly flustered right now with the Energy Vampire around.

"Oh, can't complain," the taller bot answered with a shrug, "except I haven't seen you around lately."

"Oh, well, ya know," XR answered, rubbing the back of his neck. "Been busy doing work and all."

"And figuring out what I'm up to that I would come to this masquerade? I figured already that you're here to spy on me. Why else would you disguise yourself as a lady?"

"Ugh, don't even get me _started_ ," XR groaned. "It was Buzz's stupid idea. And all because the mask won't be enough? Really?"

"I'll have to agree with him," NOS-4-A2 replied. "Even with the mask on, I could _still_ tell that it's you."

"And yet you can tell it's me through _this_ disguise."

"Only because your beautiful optics gave you away," the Energy Vampire chuckled with a smirk.

"Hey, I don't make the rules, alright?" XR protested in annoyance. "Like I said, it was Buzz's—wait. You…You really think they're beautiful?" NOS-4-A2 only went up to him with a smiling purr, making the smaller bot blush more.

"Indeed, I do," he purred, inching his face closer to XR's. The little robot now really regrets leaving his glass dome behind when putting on this disguise as the taller one took a gentle hold of his chin.

"I just love how they shine like a pair of golden topazes," he explained, slowly trailing his claws up his cheek. "And the way you blush like that really goes perfectly with their glow."

XR felt the alloy of his face getting warmer that he thought it'll melt right off. Is NOS-4-A2…flirting with him? He tried to move away, but the Energy Vampire held him close with his other arm.

"Uh," he started, "well…I—" Before he could say any more, NOS-4-A2 leaned forward and kissed him…right on the lips!

 _Sweet mother of Venus!_ XR thought as his entire body went stiff. _Is NOS-4-A2—the very Energy Vampire who hunted me—kissing me?!_

XR was in complete shock. NOS-4-A2 is really kissing him! But why? He then tried to pull away, but the taller bot only held him closer with a smirk through the kiss. XR then started to get a little woozy and liking the kiss that he started to kiss him back. In his CPU, he wished that this moment would last forever…

 _ **BAM!**_

The two of them broke the kiss at the noise and turned to see the robot guests inside, running and screaming in panic. NOS-4-A2 growled in disgust.

"That stupid Torque makes the worst timing ever." XR turned to him in reply.

"Torque? _He's_ the reason you're here?!" The taller bot turned back to him.

"He is. He has a bounty on his head that I wish to claim." He then kissed XR on the forehead. "We'll continue this later." Then he flew into the ballroom, leaving behind a dazed XR.

The Energy Vampire handled the self-cloning outlaw no problem. With inhuman speed, he disintegrated the clones and wrapped up the original with a tapestry extremely tightly. Then after carrying him away to a secluded spot to hold him, he used knockout gas on him to knock him out for a few hours.

"Now that that's taken care of," he said to himself as Torque started to snore up a storm, "I can return to my Little One." Then he flew off for the balcony.

But when he got there, XR was gone. All that was there were his mask, the charm bracelet he had on with his disguise, and a note. Curious, he picked up the note to read it:

" _NOS-4-A2,_

 _Thanks for a good time, but I had to run. The others will be wondering what happened to me since I didn't call in sooner. But I promise that we'll be seeing each other again soon. Until then, here's my glass slipper to you, my Prince Charming._

 _Your Cinderella, XR."_

NOS-4-A2 then took a good look at the bracelet. It has a few lovely charms on it. Among them is a tiny clear slipper with golden accents, sort of like the one that Cinderella would wear. He then held it close to his rando-meter with a warm smile as he held the lavender mask in his two claws of his free hand.

"Until then, my Cinderella…"


	23. Experience

This short is a parody of the scene from the Steven Universe Episode _Alone Together_ , both of which I don't own (I only own the parody). I tried to change it the best I could. Enjoy.

 **Experience**

 _(Sequel to Fusion)_

All the Crystal Gems stood there, gawking in awe at the new being before them: Garnet; Amethyst; Pearl; Jasper; Peridot; Lapis Lazuli; Steven; and Connie. Instead of two robots, they are looking at one, a mix between Nos and XR…their _Fusion_!

"So…what do you guys think?" the robot Fusion asked, holding his arms out to show off his new form. "C'mon, say something to make sure I didn't break you guys." Jasper was the first to reply.

"Duuuuude…."

"GIANT ROBOT!" Steven cheered, stars literally in his eyes.

"How…How's Nos able to Fuse?" Lapis asked. "And with XR, no doubt?"

"Well, it's quite possible that he has gained his new Gem powers from absorbing Gem energy from the recharger we made for him from the parts of our destroyed ship," Peridot answered her. "Therefore, it's possible that the energy has given him the ability to Fuse, like us Gems. And since he's a robot, that would probably explain how he's able to Fuse with XR."

"That probably makes sense when you think about it," Connie replied with a bit of thought. Lapis nodded in agreement as Amethyst looked to the side and started laughing quietly.

"Hey, Jasper," she said to the larger Quartz with a grin, "look at Garnet's face right now." Jasper turned to see the Fusion Gem grinning a goofy grin of delight. Finding her reaction funny also, she tried her best to hold back her laugh.

"True, this is quite amazing," Pearl said as she looked the Fusion robot like a zoologist looking over a rare specimen. "But still…two robots Fusing into one like Gems? I…I didn't think it could be even possible." She then blushed a bit as she glanced over at the robot's direction. "Or even dashing, for that matter." Amethyst then jumped off the table to walk up to the new bot.

"Whoa," she said to him with a laugh. "You two look _awesome_ together. How does it feel to be a Fusion, Nos? XR? NOX?" The new Fusion smiled in reply, obviously loving the new name.

"It feels incredible," he answered. "I now know exactly how Ruby and Sapphire feel about being together as Garnet all the time. The love between Nos and XR is just…multiplied."

"Yeah, well," Lapis said, looking a little uncomfortable. "I'm glad you're enjoying this new passion between you two, but…I think it's best if you un-Fuse. Like right now."

"What?!" Steven, Connie, and Nox replied in unison as they turned to the water Gem in shock.

"Lapis," Steven said, "this is the best thing to ever happen to Nos. He's able to Fuse!"

"And he's able to find his love through XR," Peridot pointed out.

"Just like you and me, babe," Jasper purred, wrapping her muscular arm around her slim waist and kissing her cheek to make the smaller Gem giggle with a blush.

"Aren't you happy for them, Lapis?" Connie asked.

"Of course, I'm happy for them," the blue Gem protested in defense. "It's just that…well…uh…"

"Does this have to do with that Malachite incident?" Jasper asked. She knows that Lapis is trying to heal her inner scars from that unstable Fusion. Heck, even the tiger-striped Quartz is still suffering from nightmares from that incident.

"Wha—NO!" Lapis cried in shock. "I mean, yes! I…what I mean is…" Realizing that she's digging herself into a deeper hole, she turned sharply to Garnet and spoke to her through clenched teeth. "Garnet, you're the Fusion; help me out here." Garnet with her blank expression simply went up to NOX and placed a hand on his golden triangular shoulder.

"NOX," she said to him calmly. "As a fellow Fusion, let me explain it to you crystal clear. You are more than simply two robots. And you are more than simply one being. You…are…an experience of love. So as your fellow Fusion representing love, I advise you to make the best of this experience of love and go have fun together."

"That's not what I'm talking about," Lapis groaned with a face-palm as NOX returned Garnet's overjoyed grin and hugged her.

"Thanks, Garnet," he said to her. "I promise that I'll make the best of this experience _ever_!" Then he headed out, spread out his red energy wings from his back, and took off into the sky.

Lapis meanwhile couldn't believe Garnet.

"Garnet, you _know_ that's not what I meant," she protested to the taller Gem. "Why did you have to go and tell NOX to enjoy his Fusion form?"

"Are you _sure_ it has nothing to do with Malachite?" Garnet simply asked as she turned to her. Seeing that Garnet can see through her denial, Lapis threw her hands up in defeat.

"Alright, alright," she cried out with annoyance. "I'm still having concerns about Fusion because I'm still trying to get over that incident." She then sighed with a frown. "I just…didn't want to upset NOX." Jasper simply smiled softly before giving Lapis's hand a comforting squeeze.

"Hey, it's okay, Lapis," she assured her. "I'm sure Nos will help XR understand. And it's like I promised you before: until we're _both_ certain that we're _both_ ready, Malachite is benched." Wanting to comfort her friend as well, Peridot went up to Lapis and gave her a comforting hug.

"Yeah, so next time, don't be afraid to talk to us about," she advised. Lapis just smiled in reply.

"Thanks, guys."

Meanwhile, within the flying NOX, Nos and XR conversed a bit.

" _Hey, Nos, why did Lapis want us to un-Fuse back there?"_

" _I have to apologize for her, my Little One. Back before she became a Crystal Gem, Jasper forced Lapis to Fuse with her, and they became Malachite who turned out to be dangerously unstable. Luckily, the Crystal Gems defeated Malachite, and they split apart to become Jasper and Lapis again. But I'm guessing that Malachite incident had left Lapis a little bit traumatized."_

" _Aw, that poor Gem. If our new Fusion form was making her uncomfortable because of Malachite, why didn't she just say so?"_

" _She probably didn't want to upset us. We'll let her know that everything will be alright later. But for now, let's enjoy our Fusion together."_

" _Yeah…let's."_

With that agreed upon, NOX flew out into the sunset-colored sky, feeling alive…feeling free…feeling together….and in love.


	24. Wedding

**Sorry for the long wait, but here's the next short. I also apologize that it's a short one. Anyway, I don't own anything; it all belongs to Disney. Enjoy.**

 **Wedding**

 _(Sequel to_ Hundred _)_

As XL treaded down the aisle beside him, XR couldn't help but look up at Nos waiting for him at the altar. He was dressed in his best black formal cape for the occasion. He couldn't help but smile at him; he looks like Count Dracula in a sexy way.

Nos meanwhile couldn't help but smile when he saw his groom-to-be coming down the aisle towards him and the altar. He has on a white cape with the Star Command Logo on it. He couldn't see since XR's facing him, but he knows it's there. He knows right then and there that _both_ of them are the luckiest bots ever.

It wasn't long until XR was standing next to his beloved Nos before the altar.

"Dearly beloved," the priest said, "we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of NOS-4-A2 and XR in marriage…"

Nos and XR didn't seem to be paying any attention to what he's saying as they glanced at each other from time to time. They couldn't believe this moment is finally happening. They are finally getting married, and they're going to be together forever. It wasn't long before the priest started to ask each of them the question they were waiting for.

"Do you, NOS-4-A2, take XR to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Nos answered, shooting a small smile at XR.

"And do you, XR, take NOS-4-A2 to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," XR answered, returning Nos' smile. The two robots then exchanged rings.

"By the holy power vested in me," the priest then said, "I now pronounce you husband and robot. You may kiss." So Nos took XR into his arms and kissed him on the lips, and XR returned the kiss. As they kissed, everyone else cheered for them and tossed uncooked rice into the air at them.

The two robots have finally done it. They are officially together, and nothing's going to tear them apart.


	25. Grandpa

Sorry for the wait; work's been really keeping me hectic-busy, and I barely had time for me sometimes. Other than that, I was able to fill in one of your requests of having Commander Nebula meet LX6 for the first time. Again, I don't own anything but LX6 and Sirena 4-A2. Enjoy, and I'll be awaiting any more NOX ideas you might have for me (Sidenote: these oneshots are _fully_ focused on Nos and XR; they wouldn't count as NOX shorts if they're not in them).

 **Grandpa**

( _Sequel to LX6)_

Commander Nebula sighed with exhaustion as he walked down the hall. He had just heard that his "son" XR had just had his and NOS-4-A2's baby, a girl they named LX6 (it sounds to him like Alexis). That would mean that he's now a grandfather…the grandfather of some Energy Vampire halfling.

This is crazy; he doesn't know much about being a grandfather. Heck, he doesn't even know much about being a dad, even though XR and XL call him that because he authorized their constructions. But the thought of being called Dad filled him with a bit of happiness. He's often regarded as a father figure, but he's never had any children of his own after his wife passed away. So in a way, having two robot "sons" might've been a blessing from his late wife. But he doesn't show it out of protection from those wanting to get to him.

Now he has _four_ robots to put up with: his two "sons" XR and XL; his "son-in-law" NOS-4-A2; and his new "granddaughter". He just hopes he can tolerate it.

Standing in front of the door, the peg-legged Commander gave it three knocks from the knuckles of his fist. A moment later, it opened to show NOS-4-A2 behind it.

"Commander," he said with a gentle smile. "XR was hoping you'd come."

"I'm going to have to sooner or later," the Commander replied with a shrug. "So…are they here too?"

"XR's just waiting for you," Nos answered, moving aside to let him in. The Commander then stepped in to find XR sitting up in bed with a bundle in his arms. Hearing someone step inside, he looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Pop. Did you come to see LX6?"

"Yeah, I did," the Commander answered in his usual gruff tone as he stepped up to the bed. "So…is that her?"

"Yep," he answered, smiling down at her. "You wanna hold her?" Usually Nebula would've said no, but he decided to amuse them.

"Why not?" So XR gently handed the bundle to him carefully, and his "father" took her carefully.

He wasn't expecting to find his new granddaughter this…beautiful. She looks almost like NOS-4-A2 with her triangle head, red optics, and violet hair, but she's golden just like XR.

"She's…beautiful," Nebula said with an awed smile. Nos and XR simply smiled as they watched him gently greet his new granddaughter.


	26. Blasting

Sorry for the long wait. Work has me busy, and XLR8 the Fox is taking some time helping me with the next Rainbow Rocks/Guardians chapter due to work and chores from what I've heard. But he assured me that we'll be ready with it soon. Anyway, this next NOX short is a parody of that scene from _Rad Likes Robots_ , an episode of _OK, KO: Let's Be Heroes!_ , a show I don't own. If you have any ideas for my next NOX short, please let me know in your review. Thanks and enjoy.

 **Blasting**

"Take a bite out of _this,_ NOS-4-A2!" Mira cried, firing her laser at the Energy Vampire. Said robot turned to see the blast heading towards him…just before someone tackled him at the side to save him from it and onto the ground.

 _Thank evil for my Vampire Hornets_ , NOS-4-A2 thought as he lied on his back. He then opened his optics to look up at his savior sitting on his stomach…but saw that it's XR, who's looking down at him with surprise.

"Wha…Li…Little One?" he said propping himself up by his arms to sit up straight and look at him. "Did you just…save me back there?"

"Oh," the smaller bot answered, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as he looked away. "I guess I did…huh?" NOS-4-A2 became even more confused, especially since XR's blushing a little.

"But…why?"

"I…dunno. I just…never noticed until a couple of days ago how…" He then looked up at the taller bot with a small smile. "How amazing you are at blasting stuff."

At those words, NOS-4-A2 started to feel strange all over. His face was feeling warmer…his rando-meter was humming faster…and his circuits were going on the fritz. And yet, he doesn't mind as he returned XR's small, blushing smile.

"I…think you're amazing at blasting things as well."

"Oh…" XR replied, blushing more deeply. "Th…Thanks." They looked into each other's eyes fore a few seconds more…before their teammates simultaneously yanked them apart; XR by Buzz, Mira, and Booster, and NOS-4-A2 by his three Vampire Hornets.

"What's wrong with your leader?!" Buzz demanded the Hornets.

"I…I dunno," one of them answered before turning to his master and hissed lowly. " _Boss, what's gotten into you?_ "

"Nothing until you _rudely_ interrupted," NOS-4-A2 answered with a glare at him.

"Oooh…kay," Buzz replied with an arched eyebrow. "This is getting a little weird."

"Uh, you guys feel like cutting this fight short?" Booster asked.

"Y-Yeah, sure," a second Vampire Hornet answered as the teams started to back away from each other. "Let's go…sort this out…separately…in our own areas."

"Y-Yeah," Mira replied. "We'll finish this…later."

"Yeah," the third Vampire Hornet concurred. "Later." The two groups then backed away into their respective vessels; Team Lightyear into Cruiser 42, and NOS-4-A2 and his Vampire Hornets into his dark cruiser. As the doors closed in front of them, XR and NOS-4-A2 waved bye to each other with shy smiles.


	27. Baby

Here's a requested short. Enjoy.

 **Baby**

 _(Sequel to_ Responsibility _)_

Nos was sitting in her chair reading her book when she felt someone kiss her cheek.

"Hey, beautiful." She then turned to her husband XR.

"Hello, darling," she said, kissing him. "How was your day?"

"Ugh, hectic," he sighed. "This one thug we caught stealing this old lady's purse denied that he did it and that it's _his_ purse. I mean, we practically _saw_ him snatch that purse right off that poor lady. And what manly thug goes around holding a powdered blue purse?"

"A gay one?"

"That's what Mira said. You two should go out sometime for girls' night out or something."

"I would like that," Nos replied before looking down at her now large baby bump. "But for now, I wish to focus on our little one."

"Right," XR replied, looking down and placing his hand on the bump with a smile. "So you've both been doing alright? I mean, the LGMs said that the baby will be due soon, so I wanted to be sure."

"We're fine, love," Nos assured him. "We were just thinking of a good name."

"Really?" XR replied with a smile. "I was too. I was just thinking if it's a girl, we can name her N-YA, like Anya. Short for Anastasia."

"I like that. Sounds lovely."

"Yeah, me too. And if it's a boy, I was thinking XJ at first."

"Oh, no…"

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd like it either. So I was thinking D-ME3. Like Dmitri."

"No, darling. It's not that."

"Huh?" XR immediately noticed the panic in Nos's voice…and immediately saw what was wrong when he looked down. "Oh, my gosh!" Quickly, he turned on his communicator, lucky that Buzz's still nearby.

" _Lightyear here._ "

"Buzz, it's XR! We've an emergency!"

" _XR, what's wrong? Is Nos okay?_ "

" _That's_ the emergency! Nos's water just broke!"


	28. Drink

Sorry about the long wait again; I was distracted. Anyway, this next short was inspired by those cruise ship episodes from Descendants of Darkness, which I don't own. Enjoy.

 **Drink**

 _(Prequel to_ Wager _)_

Just as XR came into the next room, a muscular man in a suit and shades stepped out in front of him. The security on the _Sea Comet_ is said to be impressive, but the short robot wasn't expecting _this_ kind of security.

"Oh," he said to the man in black. "Uh, sorry. I…I didn't mean to intrude. I was looking for Capt. Starstream. The captain and owner of the _Sea Comet_?"

" _Le capitaine_?" the guard replied. " _Il n'est lors d'une réunion du personnel à l'heure actuelle_." Oh, no. He's French.

"Uh, I…don't…speak…French?"

" _Antoine, qu'est-ce que c'est_?" The two of them turned to the side to see…

"NOS-4-A2?!" It is indeed NOS-4-A2 approaching the guard, who seemed unfazed by the Energy Vampire's approach.

" _Monsieur Quatre-A-Deux_ ," he said to him. " _Il cherche le capitaine, mais il n'est lors d'une réunion du personnel_." NOS-4-A2 then turned to XR, who's frozen in fear at the sight of him.

"I'm afraid you've just missed Capt. Starstream, XR," the Energy Vampire said to him casually. "He's in a staff meeting right now. He always holds one before the _Sea Comet_ sets sail."

"Oh," the shorter bot replied nervously. "Well, no problem. I can come back later." He turned to leave but froze when he felt a clawed hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, there's no need," NOS-4-A2 purred. "The meeting will end shortly. You can wait here for him until then." He then ushered XR over to the bar. "Come. I'll treat you to a drink while you wait." XR wanted to make a break for it, but the Energy Vampire's gentle touch made him think otherwise…not to mention that guy Antoine is now standing in front of the only exit out of here.

"Uh, okay…" he replied.

 _Not like I have much of a choice_ , XR added to himself as he took a seat and NOS-4-A2 went behind the bar to pour him a drink.

"You must have been quite busy last time I saw you, XR," he then said as he got out two wine glasses. "I had missed you."

"Well, you know Buzz," the smaller bot answered with a nervous smile. "He _wants_ to keep busy. He even denies that he's a workaholic."

"Denial is the first of the five stages," NOS-4-A2 replied casually.

"That's what I said, and he threw his mug of coffee at me. I was lucky I _ducked_."

"Thus bringing us to the second stage anger." XR would've laughed at that response had he not recalled whom he's talking to. Quickly, he changed to firmness.

" _What_ are you doing here, NOS-4-A2?" he demanded calmly as the Energy Vampire poured some coolant into the glasses.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you?" the taller bot answered, sliding one of the glasses over to him. "I am the _Sea Comet's_ event coordinator."

"Say what?" XR asked with disbelief.

"You know, someone who plans out the events on this ship, such as dances or tournaments."

"I _know_ what you're talking about. But if _that's_ true, then why aren't you at that staff meeting you've mentioned earlier?"

"Capt. Starstream let us out early. The rest of the meeting is for our newly hired crewmembers; orientation that the rest of us didn't need to stay for. So what about you?"

"Huh?"

"What brings you to the _Sea Comet_? Business or pleasure?" NOS-4-A2 then smiled at him—seductively?—as he gently swirled his glass around in his fingers. "If it is pleasure, I can provide you with plenty of that myself."

XR was lucky he hadn't taken a sip of his drink yet because _that_ invitation would've made him chock on it. Is NOS-4-A2 trying to make a pass on him or something? Jeez…

"It's strictly business!" XR said quickly, feeling his face getting warmer.

"Investigating the disappearances of our robot passengers?" XR blinked at NOS-4-A2 as the taller bot took a sip of his drink (and _not_ because he's drinking a coolant instead of energy).

"How did you know that?"

"The captain told us about your team coming here to investigate the case," the Energy Vampire answered, "and he asked that we be cooperative with you if you have any questions for us to help in your investigations." He then gave XR another flirty smile.

"Perhaps you have some questions for me?" he asked with a purr. "I'd be happy to answer them for you…in exchange for your time with me. Since we're having a drink together, it should count nicely."

"Okay, knock it off!" XR demanded, blushing with annoyance.

"Knock what off?" NOS-4-A2 asked with a smile.

"That flirting. Seriously, what's your problem?"

"No problem," the Energy Vampire answered. "Just your eyes."

"M-My eyes?" XR was in shock that he didn't pull away as NOS-4-A2 pressed a button to retract his helmet and placed his hand on his blushing cheek.

"I'm attracted to those eyes of yours," he purred to him with a seductive look in his tone and gaze.

"W-Well…I…ah…" XR was having a hard time responding. NOS-4-A2's eyes…they feel as though they have a hypnotic spell over him. He couldn't stop looking into them. Such a beautiful shade of red…

NOS-4-A2 then leaned closer slowly, wanting to kiss him…

"XR…"

"Ah, Nos. Who's your friend?" The two robots pulled away to see a gentleman in a captain's suit.

"Oh, Captain," NOS-4-A2 greeted him with a smile before introducing XR. "This is XR; he's a member of the team of Space Rangers here investigating the disappearances. He and I go back quite a bit." He then turned to XR. "Don't we, XR?" That guy's making him uneasy again.

"Uh, yes," he answered quickly. "Yes, we do. We were just catching up while I'm waiting for you. I want to ask you some questions regarding the case." NOS-4-A2 then moved away form the bar.

"I shall take my leave then," he said. "I need to check on a few preparations." He then turned to XR with a flirty smile.

"I will be seeing you later, my Little One," he purred with a wink. XR went stiff with a deeper blush as the Energy Vampire left.

" _My Little One?" He makes it sound like I'm his_ boyfriend! _And he tried to_ kiss _me too!_


	29. Wooing

I was able to post another NOS/XR short before Easter. And this one's a surprise because meiniv gave me the inspiration I needed for it via her NOX shorts. Read and enjoy to know what I mean.

 **Wooing**

XR couldn't believe his rotten luck. That ray-cannon that Zurg built had gone and turned him into a _girl_ robot, and Buzz goes and destroys it without thinking about using it to change him—or her?! Whatever!—back! Buzz then assured her that the LGMs will change her back, but that didn't make things better…especially when the LGMs said that they couldn't without the plans for the ray-cannon. And knowing Zurg, he probably destroyed them as payback for his beloved weapon's destruction.

XR was furious when she got the news. She practically pinned the blame on Buzz and vowed to never talk to him again. Rocket Crocket tried to assure Buzz not to take her vow seriously because it's her "time of the month" talking. All that got him from XR was a broken/bleeding nose and getting kicked where no guy _**EVER**_ wants to be kicked.

Right now, XR's treading down a path in one of the parks in Capital Planet. Buzz and Booster offered to accompany her, but Mira told them that she needs some time alone.

 _She's right_ , XR thought to herself as she wiped her tears from her optics. _I_ do _want to be alone. The last thing I want right now is them looking at my new body._

XR's new look is indeed feminine as it is beautiful. She's taller than she originally was, about Mira's height. The bottom of her original torso has shrunk about two to three sizes to give her a top-hourglass shape, and the bottom-hourglass part is a round white skirt that's like a cone with the pointed top cut off.

Her head has a couple of additions also. Her optics had gained some cute eyelashes that would make _her_ look cute when she bats them. And she has some long hair on her head that looks like the hairstyle of Mystery Inc's Daphne Blake…except it's _blond_ and a little longer. And XR tied it back in a ponytail to keep it out of her face, especially when she retracted her helmet so the evening summer breeze could provide her with some comfort.

What XR doesn't know is that a pair of ruby red eyes was watching her. But then, she heard a sound like a growl mixed with a purr. She spun around but saw no one. But she _knows_ that someone's there.

"Alright, come out with your hands up!" she yelled, drawing her laser pistol and mentally kicking herself for using that cheesy cliché. "I've a gun, I _know_ how to use it, and I'm _really_ ticked off at the cat-calling!"

"Technically," a voice behind her replied, "I was giving you a purring growl of approval. If it were a cat-call, I would be giving you a wolf whistle and saying vulgar things I want to do with that beautiful new body of yours."

 _That voice_ , XR thought with her circuits running cold with fear. _It can't be._ She turned around to come face-to-face with the infamous NOS-4-A2, who's giving her a flirty smirk.

"You!" XR cried, backing away. "B-But Ty destroyed you! At Planet Z!"

"Well, I had Lightyear to thank for that," the Energy Vampire explained. "I've a feeling he would convince your brother XL to help you stop me, especially after I have him those hungry looks. So I created a decoy of myself from one of my Vampire Hornets and escaped Planet Z to hide away for a while. How is your brother by the way? Coping with you being a female robot now?"

"He…He's tried to comfort me," XR answered nervously. "Assure me that I'm still the same—Wait, how do you know I'm XR and not some other robot?" She became stiff with fear when NOS-4-A2 shot forward and wrapped his arm around the back of her waist to keep her from escaping, making her drop her weapon in surprise.

"Oh, but I _know_ it's you, XR," he purred, tracing his free claw across the underside of her chin to her cheek. "Underneath that gorgeous golden hair and those lovely long lashes, I can recognize your cute golden head and beautiful optics anywhere." He then placed a gentle kiss on her other cheek, much to the blushing XR's surprise.

"H-Hey!" She tried to move away, but NOS-4-A2 only held her closer before tracing his free hand down her side.

"And your new body," he stated with a purring hum. "Although you now have a taller, lovely hourglass figure and that cute skirt, you still have Star Command's emblem on your chest." Thinking he's going to touch her emblem, XR grabbed his hand harshly, but his smile didn't falter.

"Don't even _think_ about it!" she yelled into his face, but the Energy Vampire didn't even flinch. Instead, he shifted their hands so he's holding her hand instead. Then he brought it up to his lips and kissed it.

"N-Now stop it!" the blushing XR demanded as he started to kiss up her arm. NOS-4-A2 only spoke softly to her in between kisses.

"How can I stop? Not after seeing the new you for the first time. Beautiful…feisty…delicate…No doubt about it…" When he reached her shoulder, he purred into her ear to make her blush.

"I'm in love." XR's eyes shot wide open at those three little words.

"Wha—Wait a—MMPH!" She was cut off when NOS-4-A2 pressed his lips into hers. It made her go stiff that she didn't pull away. And she had to admit that it feels…nice…and pleasant…

 _Wait…What?!_ Snapping out of it, XR pushed the Energy Vampire away to break the kiss. But he still held her in his arms, that flirty smirk still on his face that she just wants to slap right now.

"Whoa, whoa, _WHOA!_ What the heck are you _doing?!_ "

"Why, kissing you, of course," he answered suavely. "Isn't that what lovers do when they're in love?"

"We are _not_ lovers!" XR cried with a blush dusting her face. "Will you get that through your thick chrome and give me a break?!"

"Oh, my Little One," NOS-4-A2 purred as he nuzzled into her cheek. "Everyone knows that love never takes a day-of—OOF!" The Energy Vampire grunted with surprise when XR kneed him in the gut, giving her the chance to pull out of his embrace.

"Well, too bad," she replied to the Energy Vampire kneeling before her and holding his stomach. "Cuz I need one right now." And she bolted down the path. But NOS-4-A2 only looked after her with a smirk.

"Oh-ho…so you want to play Lovers' Chase, do you?" he purred as he stood up. "Then ready or not, here comes Nosy~" He then activated his wings and took off after her, one thought on his mind.

 _That minx of a vixen is_ so _going to be my mate._


End file.
